Pixie Hollow in Peril
by WinxTinxInx
Summary: The sequel to Robert Teague's "A Clockwork Fairy". The Winx decide to visit Pixie Hollow, only to find themselves in the middle of a war.
1. The Adventure Begins

**Pixie Hollow In Peril**

_A Tinker Bell & Winx Club Adventure_

This story was written for the entertainment of Winx Club and Tinker Bell fans, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 1 : The Adventure Begins**

"Whee! This is fun!" exclaims Stella as the six Faeries flit from side to side in Tecna and Musa's now gigantic room.

It was just after the third year graduation party and the six Winx Club girls gathered together all burning to try out their new power of miniaturization which was part of becoming Enchantix Faeries.

"I have lived with the Pixies for years," smiles Aisha, the dark-hued new member of the Winx Club, "Yet I could never imagine life from their perspective. I have always wondered what it was like living in those little mushroom houses and seeing a ladybird as something as big as a dog, or maybe a horse."

"Yes," replies Stella, "The big revelations from a little change of perspective are amazing."

"Eww! Stella!" wince all the others in unison at Stella's corny joke.

Meanwhile, Tecna lands on the mantle and enters the little house that Miss Faragonda had fetched from the Magic Hall to set up in Musa and Tecna's room for the use of a diminutive yet very important Faerie, and the others soon join her.

"Well, she was certainly neat and tidy," remarks Bloom, noticing that, except for a thin coating of dust, everything seemed to have a place and everything was in its place.

"She even made the bed before leaving," yawns Stella, dropping into the miniature bed and curling up in a blanket of woven milkweed silk.

"Who is 'she'?" Aisha is wanting to know.

"Her name is Tinker Bell," replies Tecna. "She is a Tinker Faerie from a realm called Pixie Hollow who saved us all from disaster going on three years ago by repairing Alfea College's main clock which regulates Alfea's defenses. That was before you and the Pixies arrived, Aisha."

It was then Tecna noticed another clock in the tiny house. "Humm," she muses, "I don't remember this ever running."

Tecna carefully removes the clock from the wall and turns it around to see the hollow mock-up now possessed functioning clockworks. "This must be Tinker Bell's work," exclaims Tecna admiring the ancient yet bang on accurate technology used to make it run. "And it seems to be drawing its power from this tiny sachet of Pixie Dust."

"I miss her," whispers Flora. "She was really nice."

"I miss her too," says Bloom. "I never really got to find out if she is the Tinker Bell I had read about as a child and I would like so much to visit the world that I have dreamt about for so long."

"I would like to meet Vidia," says Tecna.

"Why her?" demands Musa. "From Tink's description, she sounds like really bad news."

"Perhaps," replies Tecna, "But right now I could use the advice of someone with advanced knowledge of wind and aerodynamics to help us fix a pesky problem Timmy and I have been trying to solve with the Red Fountain F.T.L. racers. Some design flaw is still causing them to become unstable at certain speeds."

"Yes," says Musa, "And she might go for some of those high velocity games that you and Timmy like to play. That might be one way of getting on her good side – if she has one."

"I would like to meet Rosetta and Silvermist," says Flora. "They seem closest to Mother Nature and her ways."

"I want to meet Iridessa," yawns Stella, sitting up. "Anyone with an affinity to light is all right in my book. So, why don't we pay a visit to Pixie Hollow and meet them all?"

"Stella!" exclaims Flora, "That's a brilliant idea and now we can."

"Well, brilliance is my forte, dawling," grins Stella, "And didn't we get a standing invitation to come visit? Also, because of our ability to become miniature Enchantix Faeries, size is no longer an issue."

"Let's do it!" exclaims Bloom and the others give up a cheer – that is, all but Aisha who is looking like the uninvited odd Faerie out.

"I'm sure the invitation includes you too, Aisha," says Stella who is the socialite among the Winx Club.

"I'm sure it does, Sweetie," Flora reassures her.

"Thank you," says Aisha timidly – still unsure about where and how she fits in with the others.

"Now we are wasting time," says Tecna. "Let's get to Miss Faragonda to get her approval," then all lift off to fly to the headmistress' office – their eyes bright in expectation of a wonderful new adventure.

Within minutes the Winx are standing on the magical dais and awaiting to be transported to Pixie Hollow.

"Hold tight while I alert Queen Clarion of your arrival," says Miss Faragonda, then moves to the crystal ball on her desk that is used as the communications device between the two worlds.

Miss Faragonda incants the charm over the crystal ball that would establish contact with Queen Clarion but instead of the Queen's smiling face all she and the Winx can see is a pall of swirling black smoke.

"Oh, dear!" gasps Miss Faragonda. "I fear that something is gravely amiss at Pixie Hollow. We have a longstanding agreement between Alfea and Pixie Hollow that if the one is in peril, the other will come to its aid. Because you are the ones here and now and are ready to go, I shall be sending you girls."

"Send us!" is Bloom's reply.

Miss Faragonda makes a magical gesture and, as it was for Tinker Bell, there is a brilliant blue light that grows until almost blinding the Winx then the floor of the dais seems to fall from beneath their feet to be replaced by a floor of wood and leaves but the Winx take no time to appreciate it because they are coughing and choking in the black smoke billowing about them.


	2. Fire From Above

**Chapter 2 : Fire From Above**

No one needs any urging to get out. The Winx fly straight up to where the air is clean enough to breathe even if it still smelled of smoke. For a long while they hover too shocked to speak as they view the scene of fire and destruction below.

"Oh, the plants!" moans Flora, putting her hands to her head. "They're hurting so badly. I can feel how badly they're suffering!"

"They must not be the only ones," says Aisha, pointing out the mangled bodies of hornets littering the ground – some torn to pieces and some looking as if they were charred in mid-flight.

"At least there are no Faerie bodies," notes Tecna. "The logical thing to do is to land and see if there are survivors."

"There must have been one heck of a battle here," says Musa, showing all the arrow she recovered that was lodged in a nearby tree bough.

The Winx land and start calling for anyone to come out but hear only silence in reply. Then Tecna stands on some higher ground, cups her hands about her mouth and calls but still there is only silence.

"Here, try this," says Musa, creating what looks to be a cone-shaped device made of blue vapor. "Just hold it in front of your mouth." Then she tosses it to the other girl.

"Tinker Bell!" calls Tecna through the device and her voice booms throughout the Hollow. "Tinker Bell! It's Tecna. Come out if you are here."

A green something floats from the giant tree and becomes a Faerie as Tinker Bell approaches, lands, then throws her arms about Tecna's neck. "Tecna, it was horrible. They just came out of the sky and attacked us!" she sobs, then abruptly stops to look into Tecna's face. "You're my size!" she gasps.

"Yes," says Tecna. "We are now Enchantix Faeries with some new powers and becoming your size is one of them."

Tecna was about to continue when, "Tink! Tink! Who are those people? Get away from them! They could be the ones who brought the dragonflies," calls an anxious tinkling voice and all look up to see another figure hovering above them.

"They're friends, Silvermist," calls back Tinker Bell. "Tell the others to come down."

Within a blink of an eye, four Faeries flitter down from the tree and surround Tinker Bell all chiming at once with their bell-like voices.

"They look to be more than just friends," whispers Stella to Musa.

"Yes," agrees Musa, "there's a lot more among them than the usual camaraderie."

"Maybe we should call them the Tinx Club," jokes Stella then yelps when Musa, frowning, ribs her hard with her elbow.

"Now, who are you folks?" asks Rosetta, taking a step forward.

"We're from the Alfea School for Faeries," answers Bloom.

"Oh, that place Tink went to fix a clock?" asks Iridessa.

"Correct," says Tecna, "But logically we have more important things to discuss. Let us leave formal introductions for later, when there is time."

"That's a bit rude, Tec," Stella stage-whispers to her.

"But reasonable," says Aisha, "Ladies, let's get on the same page here. You say dragonflies attacked you? You had better tell us what they are because they are obviously not what we call dragonflies in our world."

"Explain to them, Fawn," says Tinker Bell, nodding towards a Faerie whose hair color matched her name.

From Fawn's description the Winx learn that a dragonfly in their world is a huge insect – big enough to ride four Pixie Hollow Faeries on its back and a wingspan at least the same length. It is armor clad from head to tail and, yes, it breathes fire.

"I teach their young to fly," says Fawn bitterly. "We saw a larger than normal formation of them approach but we just thought they were coming only to announce that the latest brood of young were ready to be trained. Then they suddenly started attacking."

"Sounds like an insect version of a dragonet," says Bloom.

"Our guard hornets tried to defend us but they were hopelessly outmatched by the dragonflies which tore them to bits or blasted them out of the skies with their fire," continues Fawn, bursting into tears.

"It's okay, Fawn," says Rosetta, taking the Animal Faerie into her arms. "We all will work things out."

"Thank you, Rosetta," sobs Fawn but continues to cry on her shoulder.

Bloom turns her head away from the group when she hears the thrum of fast-beating wings as another Faerie lands. Bloom has only time to note that the newcomer has midnight black hair done in a Grecian style, wears a dark violet outfit with light violet trim and has wings that are definitely designed for speed. But that is all she got to notice before an argument breaks out between the newcomer and Tinker Bell's circle.

"So nice of you to run out on us, Vidia," snarls Iridessa accusingly.

"Yeah, you flew off and left us in the lurch while the dragonflies attacked us," puts in Fawn.

"But…" begins Vidia.

"But what?" growls Rosetta, red-faced. "We all saw you fly off as soon as the battle began. All you were interested in was saving your own skin."

"Enough," shouts Tinker Bell, regaining her voice of authority. "Let her speak! But, yes Vidia, I want to know what you were doing all this time."

"Don't you know that this was not the usual way dragonflies attack?" begins Vidia. "Fawn, you of all of us should have realized at least that much! You know that when dragonflies go on the attack they just indiscriminately blanket everything with fire. But… these are precise blast points designed to flush and drive us out but leave most things intact. Look! Why wasn't the Pixie Dust Tree or Tinker's Nook attacked and burned to the ground?"

"She's right," says Tecna. "There is a destruction-free zone averaging twenty point five three six meters about the Pixie Dust Tree," she adds in her usual precise manner and Vidia turns on her.

"Who are you, miss-know-it-all, and who asked for your opinion?" rages Vidia.

"Vidia!" shouts Tinker Bell.

Vidia turns as if to reply but then staggers and falls hard to the ground.


	3. Saving Vidia

**Chapter 3 : Saving Vidia**

"Vidia!" cries everyone as all rush to her.

"Look at all the blood!" cries Rosetta, turning a bit green.

"Turn her onto her stomach," orders Flora, taking charge of this emergency.

Aisha and Bloom turn Vidia over and all gasp then they see the arrow through Vidia's leg running from bottom to top of her calf muscle and parallel to her shinbone.

"Vidia!" says Flora firmly, shaking hard on Vidia's shoulder. "Stay with us. Bloom, you must keep her talking… don't let her go into shock. Goddess! What must she have been thinking?!"

"What happened, Vidia?" asks Bloom.

Vidia half-coherently tells them how she did not fly away. When she saw the guard hornets' counterattack fail, she got between the Pixie Hollow archers and the dragonflies and used her wind powers to insure that the archers' arrows flew true and struck with greater force. She had tried to duck out of harm's way from a blast of dragonfly fire coming one way but only to put herself in harm's way from a volley of arrows coming in the other way. She got above the arrows but not quickly enough to avoid the arrow now lodged in her leg. However, despite that and being in great pain, she continued to guide arrows until, weakened so badly, she could no longer maintain altitude so sought the softest landing spot which was on bales of milkweed silk just behind the Pixie Dust Tree. She had just then regained enough strength to rejoin the others.

"We need to get this out," states Flora after first snapping off the arrowhead, "But I can't budge it, even after casting a compacting spell. I need something slippery to lubricate it."

"I know just the thing," says Rosetta. "Silvermist, come with me. I'll need you to transport it."

The two Faeries fly off but are soon back. Silvermist is holding within her hands a clear bubble of greenish jellylike substance. "This should do it," announces Rosetta.

Flora sticks a finger into the bubble, sniffs then tastes it. "Aloe vera. Perfect! Slather it on and see if you can also get it to penetrate the wound," she tells Silvermist.

"That looks right," continues Flora after Silvermist has rubbed the whole drop of aloe vera on and about the wound. "Hold her steady while I pull it out."

"Wait!" cries Musa. "I can help ease her pain. Vidia, are you with us?"

"Yes," mumbles Vidia weakly.

"I am going to generate a special sound wave," explains Musa. "You won't hear it but it will stop the pain. It may also make you feel sleepy. If it does, don't fight it, just let the sound do its work. Flora, I can't keep this up for long. Be ready when I say."

Flora takes a firm grip on the arrow and Musa starts to generate the wave which ripples over Vidia's body and her eyes close. "Now!" cries Musa.

"It's out!" cries Flora but barely has time to put down the arrow before she has to hold tight to Vidia's leg. "Musa!"

"On it," cries Musa and directs a sonic wave at Vidia's leg while Tecna does a quick-draw for her palmtop.

"It's come out cleanly," reports Tecna, "but a large vein is now open and bleeding quite profusely, I fear."

"We need sterile fire to close the wound. Bloom, I need a quick narrow blast of Dragon's Fire about the diameter of a one Solidus piece on each end of the wound," says Flora.

"But Flora, I've never focused Dragon's Fire so narrowly before! I might burn her leg off instead!" says Bloom, looking about to panic.

"Bloom," Aisha nearly yells at her. "This is not the time for hesitation or for self-doubt. Just concentrate and do it or Vidia's going to die!"

There is the smell of seared flesh as Bloom directs a narrow shaft of Dragon's Fire to each side of the wound. But the bleeding stops and Flora nods to Bloom in satisfaction.

"I can help," says Aisha, who then creates a blanket of Morphix about Vidia's leg covering the wound. "This should prevent it from reopening, but it also breathes to allow healing."

More of the Pixie Hollow Faeries start to flitter down from the Pixie Dust Tree. Order, however, is not established until the tall one called Minister tells the crowd to hold back from gathering about Vidia and to busy itself collecting everything that can be salvaged.

Flora is nearly startled when a shadow falls over her then she looks up into the kindly but serious face of one who must be Pixie Hollow's answer to Knut. But unlike Knut this fellow has no trace of the aura of menace that envelops Knut even when the ogre is in the best of moods.

"Miss Bell told me to bring you these," says the giant rather thickly as he sets to the ground two large, brown seeds that he had been supporting on his shoulders. Then with a mighty blow with a stone hammer he takes from his tool belt he splits open both seeds and starts pulling out the fibrous material from within.

"Pack this about her," instructs the giant. "It will keep her warm and cozy until we can bring her to the healing talents. Easy now, Miss Vidia," says the giant as he takes the handful of fibers he has fashioned into a crude pillow and with amazing gentleness places it under Vidia's head. "We'll have you home in no time."

"Clank!" whispers Vidia as tears start to slide down her cheeks.

"Clanky! Stop your ogling!" scolds a newcomer who is as slender and short as the giant is tall and wide and who wears what Flora thinks are magnifying goggles. "Ye'd think ye'd never seen a colleen before."

"Right, Bobble," says Clank now back from being lost deep in Flora's eyes and to the reality at hand. "Clank Cobblesmith at your service Miss… Uh, Miss…?" smiles Clank.

"Flora," replies Flora placing a delicate hand in each of Clanks bearlike ones he holds out to her.

Meanwhile, the dialogue between Clank and Flora has not gone unnoticed by the other Faeries.

"When have we seen that smitten look before?" whispers Silvermist behind her hand to Rosetta.

"Right," whispers back Rosetta, remembering Clank's infatuation with a certain other Faerie. "Look out, Flora!" and both begin to giggle.

"Big, loveable lug," thinks Flora while turning her head so Clank misses her blush and smile.

"I'm thirsty and my stomach hurts," moans Vidia.

"When was the last time she had water or anything to eat?" asks Flora.

"We've had nothing since the battle when the sun was on the other side of the island," replies Tinker Bell.

"She'll need something then," says Flora.

"I'll fetch water from the stream," says Silvermist, making ready to lift off.

"No, Silvermist," says Vidia with urgency and trying to sit up until Flora forces her back down. "Don't drink from the stream. It is full of dead hornets and the water poisoned from their stingers."

"This morning's dew is gone," says Silvermist, shaking her head dismayed and holding out empty hands. "There'll be nothing to drink until daybreak."

"Tec?" asks Flora.

"I could build a filtering system to rid the water of hornet toxins," replies Tecna, "but I can't magic it up from nothing. I need to collect materials containing the proper elements before I can work my magic on them."

"There is probably all she needs in Tinkers' Nook," says Bobble.

"No time for that. Vidia needs food and fluids now," frowns Flora then experiences an eureka moment.

"Rosetta," asks Flora. "How far are the aloe vera plants from the stream and how close to us?"

"Very close to us and quite far from the stream," replies Rosetta. "Why?"

"That may be enough. Fetch some here," commands Flora. Both Rosetta and Silvermist fix Tinker Bell with a "What the heck?" look.

"Do it," orders Tinker Bell and the two lift off.

Silvermist is soon back holding a large bubble of the greenish jelly between her hands. "What am I to do with this?" she frowns, looking at Flora.

"It's safe," says Tecna after passing her palmtop about it.

"Bring it to Vidia to drink," Flora instructs Silvermist.

"What?" gasps Silvermist, nearly dropping the bubble.

"Flora is the Faerie of Nature among the Winx," says Tinker Bell. "She knows what she's doing. Trust her."

"If you say so, Tink," replies Silvermist, placing the bubble upon Vidia's lips.

Within a few minutes, Vidia has consumed the entire bubble.

"Feeling better, Sweetie?" asks Flora.

"Much better," says Vidia – her voice stronger. "I'm sleepy."

"That's alright. Go to sleep," encourages Flora.

Once Vidia slips into deep sleep, Iridessa turns to Flora with tears welling in her eyes and spilling down her cheeks and asks, "She's going to get well?"

"Yes," says Flora. "She's out of danger now."

"We need to get Vidia to a safe place," says Tinker Bell. "Perhaps we can wrap her up in a leaf and move her using Pixie Dust."

"Too risky," says Flora, remembering how just a smidgen of Pixie Dust by her standards nearly sent the Trix crashing into the three moons of Alfea.

"I guess carrying her is too risky too?" asks the giant Tinker.

"We need a wagon," says Flora.

"Sorry, Miss Flora," says Clank, "They were all lost in the attack."

The Winx were brainstorming the problem when, "Cheese!" cry the Pixie Hollow Faeries in unison.

"Isn't this a rather bad time to pose for a photo-shoot?" frowns Stella.

"No! Cheese!" cries Tinker Bell, pointing behind Stella.

Stella turns to find that a pony-sized gray and cream colored mouse has come from out if its hiding place and is sniffing at her.

"Eeep!" cries Stella which is followed in a second by "Hey!" as the mouse barges past her and races towards Fawn.

"It's okay, Cheese," says Fawn, stroking the mouse's head. "The nasty bugs have gone."

"Easy, fellow," says Flora, smoothing Cheese's flank, then opens her wings to send a soothing scent through the air.

At that moment Cheese decides that there is something very alright about Flora and she has to move away quickly as he rolls onto his back.

"I should have warned you," says Fawn, for once laughing and smiling. "Cheese just loves the smell of clover and will roll in it all day."

"There's our mode of transportation," says Bloom. "Perhaps we can tie Vidia onto Cheese's back?"

"That's too much weight and would break his back," says Clank, "but Cheese can drag a fair amount if we only had a wagon."

"I think I have a solution," says Bloom. "We could build a travois."

"What is that?" asks Tecna.

Bloom explains.

"That's not only ancient – it's primitive," exclaims Tecna, "but sometimes the simplest devices are the best."

"We can build that," says Bobble. "Come along, Clank, we'll get the poles."

When the poles arrive, Flora soon has the top and middle section lashed together with a good dollop of Aisha's Morphix to reinforce it. They try out the fit but Cheese protests having the weird contraption over his head until Fawn bribes him with a handful of berries. The final section proves to be a harder task. The Pixie Hollow Faeries fly in a broad leaf from some tough plant but when Flora attempts to lash it to the poles with vines, they slip, slide and tear the leaf in several places.

"Move aside, Flora," says Stella. "This task requires the fingers of a real seamstress. I'll need a fine needle and some strong thread."

"I'll get the needle," says Tinker Bell.

"I'll locate Sam and see if she has any silk," says Fawn and the two Faeries fly off in opposite directions.

Tinker Bell is the first back holding a long stick of something with barbs on it. "It's a porcupine quill," she says in reply to Stella's inquisitive look and soon has it carved into a fine needle with an eyelet. Next Fawn arrives with several strands of silk draped over her arm.

Stella quickly takes a strand of silk, threads it through the eyelet of the needle and starts to work sewing a new leaf Rosetta and Silvermist had fetched to the poles. This time the stitches are even and tight.

"I see what she's doing," says Tinker Bell, carving for herself a second needle. She soon has it threaded and is working the other side of the travois.

"You're really good at this," admires Tinker Bell. "You know, Stella, we could use a seamstress Tinker Faerie at Tinkers' Nook."

"You make your own clothes?" asks Stella. "Perhaps we could work together. I can see it now: Stella and Tinker Bell's exclusive line of Mini-Faerie haut couture," and while Tinker Bell smiles, the other Winx Faeries slap their foreheads, shake their heads and groan.

Vidia is soon transferred into the finished travois and securely lashed with vines. Then, with the Minister in fore, the procession starts making its way to the Pixie Dust Tree. Mid-way through the journey, five Faeries in forester garb and bearing bows land before the Minister.

"Minister," says their leader. "It's Queen Clarion. She's nowhere to be found. The royal chambers are burnt-out hulls. If she were there, I fear she's… she's…

"'Kill the queen and the colony shall perish'," quotes Musa in a half whisper.

"I'm afraid so," says the forester Faerie while the Minister of Spring regards Musa with haunted and frightened eyes.

A miniature soot-covered figure appears in a whiff of black smoke on a dais in the gigantic office belonging to the Headmistress of Alfea College.

"Faragonda! Faragonda!" she cries in a weak voice but it is still enough to bring the headmistress running.

"Queen Clarion!" gasps Faragonda. "What has happened?!"

"Pixie Hollow is under attack," cries Queen Clarion. "Help us!" then after coughing violently she collapses.


	4. Behold, Your Queen

**Chapter 4 : "Behold, Your Queen"**

The visit to the healing talents was short. A doctor checked Vidia's wound and declared the first aid she was given to be excellent. As there was a shortage of beds due to much more serious injuries, Vidia was issued a crutch and released. The nap she had taken on the way had restored some strength, so she flew on her own with Fawn and Iridessa on either side, just in case.

The doctor asked about the travois, and said it would be very useful in moving patients, so it and Cheese were left there to help while the rest went to the Tree.

The Winx girls are standing off to the side of the Great Hall as the Minister of Spring tries to establish order among the other three ministers whom he has summoned to discuss the matter of the dragonfly attack on Spring Valley. The Minister of Summer is in a panic fearing that her realm will be the next to come under attack. The Minister of Autumn and the Minister of Winter less so arguing that the dragonflies would not attack them because of their need for warmth. The Minister of Spring is arguing for a united front to deal with the situation. The Minister of Summer is on his side but the others are arguing for each season to take an individual stand and round and round it went.

"They're getting nowhere fast on hyper-drive," remarks Tecna, shaking her head.

"They are not used to acting on their own," whispers Tinker Bell. "Most of the time it is Queen Clarion or Lord Milori who tells them what to do and they simply follow orders."

"I agree with the Minister of Spring," frowns Bloom. "They need to take a united stand. We have already learned how vulnerable we are when we don't work as a team. The Trix taught us that much."

"Don't even bring it up," shivers Stella.

"Well, someone has to take charge," states Aisha, "And I for one am going to do something about it."

Aisha leaves the group and walks boldly in front of the four ministers. "You need a queen and someone who can take over from Queen Clarion," she tells them. "Fine, I'm stepping into Queen Clarion's place as your new queen," and even the Winx look on shocked.

"But you can't," exclaims the Minister of Spring totally flabbergasted.

"You're not one of us and not even royalty," objects the Minister of Winter.

"You are wrong about that," says Bloom. "Standing before you is Princess Aisha of Andros. I am Princess Bloom of Domino. These are Princess Stella of Solaria, Musa, Duchess of Melodia, Flora, Duchess of Linphea and Tecna, Duchess of Zenith."

"Duchess of Linphea, Melodia, and Zenith?" whispers Flora to Tecna in disbelief.

"She's doing the logical thing," whispers back Tecna. "I suggest you follow her lead, Your Ladyship."

"Your Highnesses," stammers the Minister of Spring. "We had no idea."

"You need a queen," says Bloom, "And of us Aisha is the most experienced in matters of war."

"We have always had a queen to guide us, but still…" says the Minister of Autumn looking about at the others.

"And where is your queen?" asks Musa. "You have no idea, do you? For all you know she could be dead."

"It will not be permanent," says Aisha, trying to sound reassuring. "My own realm is waiting. I will relinquish the throne if Queen Clarion is found still alive and in a condition to rule. Meanwhile, I'm the only one with the skillset you need."

"It is logical to mention we were sent here to help by Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea," adds Tecna.

"Ministers," says the Minister of Spring, "We have enough work on our plates as it is. We cannot do our normal work efficiently if we take on the burden of rulers as well. And if Faragonda sent them, I say let us accept Aisha's offer to be our queen."

"Well, he seems to be only logical one among them," says Tecna to Bloom in a low voice.

The Ministers continue to debate the issue for what to the Winx seems like hours. Finally, the Ministers make a nod of agreement towards the Minister of Spring.

"Zephyr," calls the Minister of Spring and a comely Fast Flying Faerie races in to land before him and bow.

"What is your need, Minister?" asks Zephyr.

"Fetch the Coronation Crown, the Four Scepters of Rule and the Sacred Oil of the Seasons and bring them here," orders the Minister.

"Forthwith," says Zephyr then seems to vanish.

"He's actually going to do it before we can find Queen Clarion?!" goes the shocked whisper around Tinker Bell's circle.

"What choice do we have?" Tinker Bell puts to them. "We need a queen to rule us or we shall parish."

Meanwhile, the Crown, Scepters and Oil are set out on a table with a covering representing the four seasons. The Ministers each take a Scepter and stand in a semicircle about Aisha.

"Kneel, Princess Aisha of Andros," intones the Minister of Spring.

Aisha does so.

"We – The Four Seasons – hereby declare and recognize Thee to be our Queen," say the Four Ministers while touching Aisha's right and left shoulders with their scepters.

"We set upon Thy head the Crown of the Seasons and consecrate Thy reign by anointing Thee with the Sacred Oil of the Seasons," intones the Minister of Spring while Zephyr places the Crown upon her head. Zephyr then starts pouring oil on Aisha's head. She had expected it to be fish oil which is common on Andros but is surprised when the oil appears to be plant based and smelling of each of the seasons.

"Arise, Queen Aisha!" exclaim the Ministers in unison. Then turning to the assembled peoples they declare, "Behold your Queen. All hail Queen Aisha of Pixie Hollow and of The Four Seasons. Long may she reign!"

"Long live Queen Aisha!" cry all.

"Forget not that Thou be-est only mortal," Aisha hears Zephyr's voice whisper in her ear before she seems to vanish.


	5. Rally Around the Queen

**Chapter 5 : Rally Around The Queen**

Within minutes of rubbing the oil into her hair and wiping the excess from her face, Queen Aisha summons the Winx, the Tinx, the four Ministers, and the heads of all the Pixie Hollow guilds to her presence.

"Spread your wings," whispers Bloom to Aisha and passes the word to the others.

"What's going on?" whispers back Flora.

"The Pixie Hollow Faeries can't retract their wings," whispers Bloom. "If we unfurl ours to show that we really are Faeries then it will look less like a foreign takeover."

"A good bit of P.R." agrees Aisha, spreading her wings and encouraging the other Winx to do likewise.

"What's this yuck on my wings?!" exclaims Stella.

"Hush, Stella!" admonishes Aisha.

"It looks to be yellow Pixie Dust," whispers Tecna to Stella, "And it looks like it has added highlights to our wings. Look at the way you're glowing, Stella."

"Yeah, it does," smiles Stella. "Not shabby at all. Maybe I should get some of this Pixie Dust to bring back to Alfea with me."

"I have gathered you all here to introduce myself and my associates to you," begins Queen Aisha, "Then I would like you all to introduce yourselves and briefly state your position and powers. I am Queen Aisha of Pixie Hollow and of The Four Seasons. Beside me are Princess Bloom of Domino, Princess Stella of Solaria, Duchess Flora of Linphea, Duchess Musa of Melodia and Duchess Tecna of Zenith, and in my own realm I am Princess Aisha of Andros."

There is a pause while Queen Aisha allows the Pixie Hollowers to absorb that then says, "Ministers, let's start with you."

"Minister Hyacinth of Spring," says the Minister of Spring and bows.

"Minister Red Leaf of Autumn," says the Minister of Autumn and also bows.

"I am Minister Sunflower of Summer," says the Minister of Summer and curtsies.

"I am Minister Snowflake of Winter," says the Minister of Winter and also curtsies.

"If it pleases Her Majesty," says a plumpish maternal looking Faerie, "I am Faerie Mary, Head of the Tinkers Guild."

"Faerie Gary, Your Majesty. Head of the Pixie Dust Guild," says a portly Sparrow Man with red hair and wearing a kilt.

And thus it went until all the Faerie guild masters and aristocracy made their introductions.

Queen Aisha suddenly frowns and looks around the assembly.

"What is the matter, Majesty?" asks Zephyr anxiously.

"Who represents the Wind Faeries?" asks Queen Aisha, realizing that no one has come forward for them.

"Your Majesty," whispers Flora. "Believe me when I tell you that Vidia wanted to be the representative for the Wind Faeries but she's going to be out of action for at least a month until she has recovered. I came close to having to knock her out with a sleep spell but I managed to get her to name another Wind Faerie to act in her stead."

"Who?" asks Queen Aisha.

"Leeta," replies Flora.

"An excellent choice, Majesty," says Zephyr. "Leeta is young but she is strong, as fast as they come, obedient and has exceptional leadership skills."

"Summon her," says Queen Aisha.

"Leeta," calls Zephyr, "You are summoned to stand before Your Queen!"

There is the rapid burr of wings as a Fast Flier hastens to land before Her Queen. She is young with her hair done up in the same Grecian style as Vidia but her hair is sunlight blonde and her eyes are a washed-out blue. Her dress is a shade of blue-white with wispy frills that make it look as if it were stitched together from pieces of the wind itself. But Leeta is so engrossed looking at the new queen that she has quite forgotten protocol.

"Leeta!" hisses Zephyr. "You forget your place. Kneel before your Queen."

"I beg Her Majesty's pardon," says Leeta humbly while kneeling.

"You are pardoned," smiles Queen Aisha. "Leeta, I have an urgent task for you and the Fast Fliers."

"Whatever is Her Majesty's wish," replies Leeta.

"Leeta," Queen Aisha tells her. "I want you to divide your Fast Fliers to five groups. Four will go north, south east and west and do a damage assessment, search for survivors and report back to you. You and your group along with Silvermist will assess the stream, count the hornet bodies in the stream and the extent of the water pollution they have caused. That is your priority and I expect you to have collated and written up a report for me by the end of the day tomorrow."

"I can already tell you that we are going to have refugee problems," says Leeta. "Almost all the habitats, including mine, that were outside that zone are nothing but burnt out shells. The Pixie Dust Tree is vast but even it cannot provide shelter for all the homeless, starving and thirsty who will be coming here in droves."

"Zephyr, take note of that and add to it that I will want to see Stella later on the matter," Aisha tells the courtier Faerie.

"Leeta," says Queen Aisha, "You are dismissed from this assembly along with all the other Fast Fliers and so too you, Silvermist, and all the Water Faeries. You are to set out immediately on the missions I have assigned you."

Queen Aisha then dismisses the remaining assembly telling all that each will be summoned to individual audiences with her.

"Well, I'm glad that is finished," says Stella. "It has been a busy day and I'm starving. When do we eat?"

"Follow me," says the Minister of Summer, "We have a banquet prepared for you." The minister leads them to a banquet hall with long tables laden with food. All are staring wide-eyed and the magnificent bounty except for Queen Aisha who is frowning.

"Is something wrong?" asks Minister Hyacinth nervously.

"Yes," says Aisha displeased, "Something is definitely wrong. This is far too much food for only a few. Take it away and distribute it among the refugees from the dragonfly attack."

"But…" stammer the Ministers.

"But nothing," says Queen Aisha. "Tell me, what does the average Faerie here eat?"

"Nuts, berries, fruit, vegetables, edible flower petals when in season, some pollen and water," says Minister Sunflower.

"Fine," says Aisha, "This too shall be the Queen's diet and so too her ministers, courtiers and everyone else. From now on, all food is to be rationed without favoritism to any individuals."

"As Her Majesty wishes," replies Minister Hyacinth but something in his tone ticks Aisha off.

"Ministers," she tells them with a dollop of displeasure in her voice. "A good queen does not sit idly on her butt getting fat on dainties while her subjects are hungry and destitute. You seem to have missed the point that we are at war. This is the time when we all have to share everything, help one another and tighten our belts and that goes for me and everyone else without exception."

"Isn't she being a bit iron-fisted about this?" whispers Flora to the other Winx.

"Maybe so," agrees Tecna, "But this is wartime. She needs to get them all to do a reality check."

"True," says Stella, "But if she pushes them too far, she'll end up with a rebellion on her hands. I say a word of caution is not out of line."

There is just a bit of awkwardness while waiting as the excess food was taken away, and they sat down for dinner with more reasonable portions.


	6. An Unexpected Complication

**Chapter 6 : An Unexpected Complication**

Shortly thereafter, Flora finished her simple meal before everyone else and excused herself.

Noting the Minister's curious look, Aisha says, "She's off to meditate. She usually does around this time every day, unless we're busy with something else."

"I see, Majesty," she replies and turns attention back to food.

The Faerie of Nature flies up through the trees and into the open air. The sun is near setting, so the shadows are lengthening over the land.

"I hope that is not an omen," she thinks.

Finding a tree somewhat taller than the others nearby, she settles in on a wide branch, taking a lotus position. She looks around, taking in the beauty of the surrounding mountains, the river losing its sparkle as the light leaves, and the odd shifts of color in the distance.

Flora closes her eyes and relaxes, listening for the Voice of Nature. In this place, it came to her very clearly. Nature was not calm around here now, and she understood why. The dragonflies were dangerous to the trees and animals. There did not seem to be any nearby at the moment, but things were no longer normal.

After some time she becomes aware of a presence beside her. Opening her eyes, Flora looks to find the Water Faerie Silvermist sitting on the branch close by watching her.

"Hello," Flora greets her with a smile and a nod. She moves out of the lotus position into a sitting position. The sun was still up, so her meditation was rather short.

"I hope I did not disturb you," says Silvermist, shyly, "I just wanted to talk."

Flora studies her unexpected companion for a moment. 'She reminds me of Musa, but her personality is the exact opposite.'

"You did not bother me," Flora assures her, "I was meditating, trying to understand Nature in this place. It is very like my home realm of Linphea."

"I am glad you feel at home here," says the other.

"Tell me what I can see from here," asks Flora, sweeping a hand around. "I got a quick look at a map, but I'm not sure I have things straight in my mind."

"Well, the Pixie Dust Tree is in the center of Pixie Hollow," says Silvermist, "And is surrounded by four lands that represent the seasons." She points to their left. "Winter is where all the white is. Over there is Autumn, that way is Spring, and finally Summer."

"So… those areas stay one season year round?" asks Flora, a bit puzzled.

"That's right," nods the water Faerie. "Is it like that where you're from?"

"No, as far as I know, the seasons change normally everywhere in the Magic Dimension. Why is it separated like this here?" asks Flora.

"We Faeries bring the change of seasons to the Mainland," explains Silvermist, "And each area provides the materials we need to make that change."

"That is a huge responsibility," Flora says, admiringly, then sobers as a disturbing thought occurs. "Is this invasion going to break the routine?"

"We are between changes right now, so it will not unless the dragonflies win," says the other.

"We will do our best to make sure that does not happen," Flora assures her new friend.

The pair sit in silence, watching as the sun dips to the horizon and the light of day giving way to shadow.

Silvermist pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them. She looks at the Flower Faerie. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, Silvermist," smiles Flora.

"My friends call me Sil," says the other with a shy smile.

Flora smiles in her turn. "I probably won't though. I think your name is beautiful, and fits you well. I like saying it."

The Water Faerie turns red and ducks her face to her her knees to hide the embarrassment.

Flora, seeing this, quickly changes the subject. "So, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh… uh…" Silvermist struggles to get her thoughts back in order. "When Tink came back from your world, she told us the Faeries there were the size of humans. Yet you six are our size. How are you doing that?"

Flora remembers that the Faeries here don't change forms. "Changing size is a new ability we have gained since her visit. Would you like to see me normal sized?"

"Yes! That would be great!" says Silvermist.

Flora stands up, then takes off several feet above the trees. She glows and sparkles, but nothing happens. Puzzled, she tries again with no result.

"Is something wrong?" asks the other Faerie, standing up.

Flora lands beside her. "Yes, I can't seem to change back! Hold on, let me try something else." The Flower Faerie concentrates and sparkles again, but nothing changes. "I can't revert to human form either!"

"Human form?" questions Silvermist.

"I'll explain later. I need to see Tecna and the others, right now!" says Flora.

Together Flora and Silvermist fly back down to the Tree. Dinner is over and the hall nearly vacant. Asking directions, they find the other Winx (save Aisha) in a small guest room.

Silvermist watches, amazed, as Stella makes several complex gestures and the room expands to comfortably accommodate all of them.

"Guys, I have a problem," Flora says loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"What's wrong?" asks Bloom, coming over to her.

"I can't change size, or return to human form!" says the Flower Faerie.

"That's right!" says Musa, "It's way past the time limit we can stay small! We should have changed back! What happened?"

Tecna brings out her palmtop and does a scan of Flora as everyone steps over. "Humm… everything seems normal," she says. She taps some keys, changing the sensor settings. "Ah. I see you are covered with Pixie Dust." She sweeps over her friends. "All of you are too. And me."

The Winx look themselves over, and notice for the first time the faint sparkling dust on their arms and clothing.

Tecna goes over to a wooden table and puts down her computer. She brings out her Faerie Dust bottle and taps out a small bit.

"Silvermist, may I have a bit of your Pixie Dust, please?"

The Water Faerie pours out a tiny bit of dust beside the other. The Faerie of Technology does a scan. "Odd…" she mutters.

She pinches the two together, and instantly the Faerie Dust loses its luster.

"The Pixie Dust is overwhelming the magic of the Faerie Dust!" says Tecna, turning to her friends.

"How is that possible?" asks Bloom, staring at the table's contents, "Our dust can break any evil spell!"

"Pixie Dust is not evil," answers Tecna, "I would conjecture the dust types are incompatible, and there is so much more Pixie Dust here."

"So… that means what?" asks Stella.

Musa rolls her eyes. "It means we're stuck like this until we get home and get the Pixie Dust off of us!"

"I'll go tell Aisha," offers Bloom, and leaves almost at a run.

This causes Stella to pout. "Well that's just terrific! At least we can fold our wings away, or it would be hard to sleep!"

Silvermist looks at Flora. "You can fold your wings?"

"Yes," Flora nods and turns her back to the Water Faerie. She demonstrates the two wing sacs each Winx has.

"That's really neat!" exclaims Silvermist.

"Humf…" mutters Stella, "I don't like this."

"Like it or not," Tecna yawns widely, "We can't do anything about it now, so logic dictates we get a good night's sleep."

There was general agreement with that point, and soon the Water Faerie has left and the Winx are in slumberland.


	7. A Clue Revealed

**Chapter 7 : A Clue Revealed**

Bloom is woken early the next morning by a loud blare of alarm trumpets and shouting. She dresses quickly and is out of her chamber and pounding on the doors of the other Winx. While rushing down the hallway to the lookout post, they are met by a messenger Faerie.

"What is going on?" asks Bloom.

"A dragonfly is approaching Pixie Hollow," the messenger informs them.

"We're on it," says Bloom.

"I was on my way to the Queen," says the messenger.

"No, come with us. Once we have determined the seriousness of the situation, we'll send you to the Queen if it's warranted," says Bloom and all rush off to the lookout post.

The Winx and the Tinx look on as a single dragonfly burr-rumbles to and fro in a searching pattern around the Pixie Dust Falls. Nearby are some Faeries armed with bows, waiting for orders.

"Goddess! What a monster!" exclaims Bloom, wondering how Fawn had even the slightest control over the giant insect and his kind.

"Well I say we have at him and burn his butt," says Stella – all gung-ho and holding a ball of sun fire at the ready.

"No," cautions Flora. "He's not attacking so let's not provoke him. Leeta and a squad of Fast Fliers is still out there on a search and rescue mission. If he attacks they could be caught in the wake of destruction."

"Yeah," snarls Vidia, "let it buzz back to its nest and tell its queen that we're not budging from here without a fight. She'll probably bite its head off and eat the rest of it for supper."

"This is still so wrong on so many levels," says Fawn. "Dragonflies don't behave this way. This one's acting like a puppet on a string – only_ we _can't see who's pulling them."

"That is what I've been telling you all along," snarls Vidia, leaning on her crutch. "But, no, someone here thinks she's all so smart that she doesn't have to listen to me," and glances sideways at Tinker Bell.

"We are all listening to you now," says Bloom firmly, but Vidia glowers at her.

"I know what he's after!" announces Tinker Bell in a loud voice and a snap of fingers.

Everyone looks at her, but she falls silent, thinking and watching the visitor.

"Well, clue us in!" says Rosetta, annoyed after a minute of nothing further.

"I… I can't. It's a secret," Tinker Bell bows her head. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not?" asks Musa.

"When I found out about it, I was sworn to secrecy," the Tinker Faerie replies, unhappy she had revealed even that much.

"This is no time to keep secrets!" Iridessa says, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," agrees Vidia, "And since when did you start keeping secrets anyway?" She folds her arms and looks at Tinker Bell with a challenging expression.

"Don't start, Vidia," warns Stella, still holding the ball of sun fire in her hand.

The other Faerie shrugs and looks away.

"If it's that important, then it's only logical you seek permission to tell us," says Tecna.

A few minutes later the group of Faeries arrives in the Pixie Dust Tree where clean up and repairs are still going on. They found Aisha consulting with the four Ministers while looking at a map of Pixie Hollow.

"Aish… Queen Aisha," Bloom corrects herself, "Can we talk to you? It might be important."

"Sure, guys! What's up?" asks the new monarch. She gives the map to an attendant and steps over to them, followed by the Ministers.

Tinker Bell moves in front and falls to her knees. "Queen Aisha, there's a dragonfly hovering about the Tree, and I think I know what's going on, what he's after, but it involves a secret, and I need your permission to tell it."

Aisha glances at the Ministers, but their blank looks tell her they don't know what secret she means.

Bowing slightly, she holds out a hand to the blond Faerie, who takes it and stands up. "Tinker Bell, I trust you. If you think it could be an answer, we need to know now."

Tinker Bell rubs her arm and turns a bit pink. "It… it involves the other colors of Pixie Dust."

There is a gasp behind Aisha, and everyone looks to see the Ministers with wide eyes and hands over their mouths, staring at Tinker Bell.

"Other colors of Pixie Dust?" questions Iridessa, raising her eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? There's only blue and yellow," interjects Vidia.

"No, that's not quite right," says Minister Red Leaf, "There are other colors, but they are kept hidden."

"Ministers?" Aisha turns to them, "I don't know anything about this. What do you think?"

"I'm afraid she might be right," says the Minister.

"Why didn't I think of that?" murmurs Minister Sunflower. "It makes perfect sense!"

"Did any of you know Tinker Bell knew this secret?" the queen asks.

"Yes, Majesty," nods Minister Snowflake, "We all did. She was sworn to secrecy by Queen Clarion, and I'm glad to know she has kept her promise."

"Should this secret be revealed?"

The Ministers hesitate and look at each other for a long minute.

"It… it might be for the best, Majesty," answers Minister Red Leaf.

Aisha turns to Tinker Bell. "All right, then, tell us the whole story."

Tinker Bell gathers her thoughts, then speaks.

"It was the next day after the Autumn Revel, when the Scepter I made had created the blue Pixie Dust. I went back to the Hall and found Vidia and the other fast flying Faeries gathering up the dust…"


	8. Secret of the Pixie Dust

**Chapter 8 : Secret of the Pixie Dust**

The last of the blue dust was released from a Faerie's wind funnel and drifted into a large ceramic jar. A Tinker Faerie put a lid on it and lifted it into a cart.

"Good job, everyone!" called Faerie Gary, "I think that's all of it!"

Tinker Bell landed beside him, fascinated with all the activity.

"Och, Tinker Bell!" said the large Sparrow Man, turning to her. "I have ta say, good job!"

"Thanks, Faerie Gary!" was the reply, "I'm just glad the Moonstone still worked."

"Oh, yes, but ah didna mean that!" He pointed to Tinker Bell's balloon craft, still moored to one side. "I'm talkin' aboot that! Tis a grand work of tinkerin'!"

Tinker Bell smiled broadly. "Glad you like it!"

"Does it work well?" he asked.

"It could use some improvements, like an internal shelter and better steering, but for the most part yes," she answered.

"Incredible!" he said, shaking his head at the wonder of it. "Was there somethin' I could do for ye?"

"I was curious about what happens to the blue Pixie Dust," she replied.

"Now_ there's _a fascinatin' process!" he exclaims, "Come with us, and we'll show you!"

The two Faeries took off, following the wagons deeper into the Tree.

Tinker Bell soon found herself in a place she had never been before. It was in the Tree just below where the limbs branched off. There was a smooth wood room with a hole in the floor. Except for a balance scale against one wall, the room was empty of furnishings.

A few Dust Faeries, including Terence, were there as was the large silver pot containing the blue dust.

"Hi, Tink!" he called, waving. He was squatting, unscrewing the top of a silver jar filled with blue dust. An empty one sat beside it.

Tinker Bell blushed and waved back, grinning all the while.

Faerie Gary pretended not to notice. "Here's where we put in the blue dust," he explained. "First we stop the making of regular dust, just for a few minutes, while we put in what's in this small jar."

"Why do you do that?" asked the Tinker Faerie, looking down the hole.

"So we can check production," Gary answered. "It holds a precise amount of blue dust, and we measure the amount of regular dust it makes against it."

"Oh! I see!" said Tinker Bell.

Just then a Dust Faerie Tinker Bell didn't know stuck his head in. "We're ready! Dust production is suspended."

Gary turned to Terence. "All right?"

"I'm on it," Terence replied. He handed Gary the blue dust filled jar, and left carrying the empty one.

A minute later Terence's voice echoed up through the hole in the floor. "Okay!" This caused Tinker Bell to snicker.

Gary poured the blue dust into the hole, making sure all of it went in. "Now we wait."

About five minutes later Terence came in, carrying the jar now filled with yellow dust.

A stone weight matching the other jar plus the blue dust was put on one side, and Terence put his jar on the other.

The scale's needle wobbled a bit, then settled down.

"Och, ninety-eight percent, just as it should be!" Gary exclaimed.

Tinker Bell looked at him sharply. "Where is the other two percent?"

"There's a small loss in the production, but it's nae important," he answered. "Let's get the great bowl in!" he said to the others, going over to them to supervise.

Intrigued, Tinker Bell took a closer look at the scale's reading while the others emptied the bowl.

"Hmm, it's actually ninety-seven point seven percent," she thought.

"Tinker Bell," called Gary, "We're finished here, come on!"

She followed the big Faerie out the door, and along the corridor.

"Thanks ta you, Tinker Bell, there is enough blue dust to last us for a long time," he said, even beyond the next Blue Moon."

"Not all of it is used at once?" she asked, looking up at him, "What do you do with the rest?"

"Tis stored away until needed," he replied, waving a hand vaguely toward a side corridor. "So have ye had yer questions answered satisfactorily?" he asked.

"Pretty much," she replied, slowly, "But I did see the loss was a bit more than two percent."

He shrugged. "Ah, 'tis not an exact science. I'll see ya later, I've got to go supervise the dust restart." Without waiting for an answer, Gary turned a different way and was gone.

Things went back to normal over the next few days, but Tinker Bell thought about the missing part of the dust in her spare time. Finally she went to the library and got a couple of books on Dustology.

She read them carefully and then one evening sat down at her desk and wrote out everything she had learned.

"Okay, for every thousand smidges of blue dust, nine hundred and seventy-seven smidges of yellow dust are made, leaving twenty smidges lost to production and three left unaccounted for. What happens to those?" she thought, but could find no answer.

The next day she took some time with her friends to go rainbow riding. Iridessa made the rainbow but all did the sliding.

After a few hours of fun, they all lay in the grass, resting. Tinker Bell was looking at the rainbow, admiring the colors and the sheer beauty of it.

"There's violet, then blue… hm… blue just like the blue Pixie Dust. And yellow, like regular dust." She thought. "Wait a sec… green is between them. Why isn't there any green dust?"

The thought hit her like a lightning bolt and she sat up staring at the rainbow.

"Tink?" questioned Silvermist, looking over at her friend.

The blond Faerie lay back down. "Nothing… just thinking."

"That's dangerous," smirked Vidia.

But Tinker Bell was too engrossed with her thoughts to take offense, or even hear what the Fast Flier said.

After a bit she stood up. "I'll see you guys later. I've got something I need to check out." She flew off to a chorus of goodbyes.

Getting to the library, she found every book on Dustology she could and scanned through each one. Nowhere were any colors of dust but blue or yellow mentioned. But in one she found a reference to a book on the Pixie Dust Tree itself.

Leafing through it she found her answer.

A page was set aside for the incantation that started the dust-making process, and it included the line: "_Dust the Colors of the Rainbow flow from Thee._"

Now she knew. Other colors of Pixie Dust_ were _made. But what did they do? Why wasn't there anything about them? Why didn't anybody know about them?

Tinker Bell returned the book to its place and flew toward the Tree. If nobody could tell her, she would find out for herself.

Going back to the blue dust intake room she retraced her steps and finally found the side corridor Gary had indicated. It was dark and deserted, and she crept down it, the only light coming from her dust-covered wings.

Going through the door at the far end, she found herself in a room containing a number of large jars. Lifting a few lids, she found them filled with blue dust. She wandered around, looking for a clue.

Finally in the back were three jars the same size as the others, but one was painted green, one was orange, and one was red.

Lifting the lids, she found each about half full of dust the same color as the jar. It glittered and sparkled like regular dust, and was quite beautiful.

She reached in the red jar to take a handful, but was stopped by a voice behind her.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

The blond Faerie quickly turned to find one of the queen's attendants standing there, angry. "Zephyr? What's…"

"Tinker Bell, you are under arrest. Come with me," Zephyr strode forward and took Tinker Bell's arm.

She guided her out the door and down the corridor, ignoring Tinker Bell's questions and protests. Finally they got to the room where Queen Clarion held private audiences, and found the four Ministers there, alone.

Zephyr brought Tinker Bell before them and forced her to her knees.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Minister Sunflower.

"She was in the Blue Dust Storage Room, Minister, reaching into the Red Dust jar," explained the other.

"Oh, dear," said Minister Hyacinth, with urgency in his voice, "Did you touch it?"

"N… no, Minister, I was just going to… " said Tinker Bell.

All four Ministers gave a sigh of relief.

"Tinker Bell, what you've done is very serious," said Minister Red Leaf.

"But… I just wanted to know about the other colors!" protested the young Faerie.

"Those other colors are secret, and for good reason!" said Minister Snowflake. "There will have to be consequences for this!"

The Ministers withdrew out of Tinker Bell's earshot and discussed the problem of what to do. Nobody had found out about the other colors in a very long time.

Tinker Bell looked up at the Faerie standing guard over her. "Zephyr?" she asked in a timid voice.

The other shook her head. "I'm sorry, Tinker Bell. I had no choice."

Finally the Ministers returned, looking sad and worried.

"Tinker Bell, what you've discovered is a deep secret that must be kept so. We have no choice but to banish you from Pixie Hollow," said Minister Red Leaf.

Shocked, Tinker Bell felt tears run down her cheeks, then she turned numb.

"And should you ever return, you will be killed on sight," the Minister continued.

"But… why? I don't understand," said Tinker Bell, almost in a whisper.

"I'm very sorry, child," said the Minister. "Zephyr, take her home and let her collect what she wants to take with her. Make sure she leaves."

"Yes, sir," replied, Zephyr. She took Tinker Bell's arm and helped her stand up.

"Wait," said a new voice.

Everyone looked to find Queen Clarion gliding in.

"Majesty," chorused the Ministers, bowing.

Zephyr did so as well, but Tinker Bell stepped forward and fell to her knees, bowing so her forehead touched the floor in front of her Queen. "Queen Clarion…"

"I heard everything," said Clarion, "And I don't think this is the right thing to do."

"Please share your wisdom," said Minister Snowflake.

"Stand up, Tinker Bell," said the Queen, and the Faerie did so quickly.

"I know you meant no harm, and it was your Tinker's curiosity to blame. If I swear you to secrecy, will you keep the oath?"

"Yes, Majesty," was the reply, "I did not know I was breaking the rules. I would never intentionally do anything to hurt you or Pixie Hollow."

"Very well. Do you swear to never tell anybody about what you have learned here forever, or until you are released from this oath, on pain of banishment?"

"Yes, Majesty, I do." said Tinker Bell, bowing.

"Your promise is accepted. But since you know some of the secret, you should be told the rest."

Tinker Bell stopped speaking, and the Winx Faeries and the Pixie Hollow Faeries were shaken out of their rapt attention and back into the present.

"Tink, you shoulda been a story teller," breathes Rosetta.

"Trust Tink to break the rules and be rewarded for it," mutters Vidia, but not very loudly.

"So what do the colors do?" asks Aisha, looking over at the Ministers.

"All of the colors grant the ability of flight," says Minister Snowflake, "And as you heard blue makes the other colors while regular, yellow dust lets one control the different elements, like water."

"Green grants power over living things, and orange over time," adds Minister Sunflower.

This causes all the Faeries for whom this was new knowledge to suddenly become uncomfortable.

"But red is the most dangerous," says Minister Hyacinth, "It will cause physical breakdown and death, how fast depending on how much exposure one has."

"A good thing you didn't touch it, Tink," says Fawn, putting her hand on the Tinker's shoulder.

"I can see why they are kept secret," says Aisha, "And why the dragonflies would want them."

"You left out violet," says Tecna.

"Violet dust is very rare," explains Minister Red Leaf, "It can only be made with a spell using a lot of blue dust. It grants access to all the other color's abilities and the fastest flight speed possible."

"Even faster than a fast-flying Faerie?" queries Vidia, shifting her crutch slightly.

Minister Red Leaf smiles. "The last time a Fast Flier used it, she went so fast she made a sound like thunder."

"A sonic boom," murmurs Tecna, eyes wide.

Aisha turns to the group of Faeries. "Everyone, I want your word that you will keep this knowledge secret, under the same terms as Tinker Bell."

There was instant agreement with this request from everyone.


	9. The Fate of Queen Clarion

**Chapter 9 : The Fate of Queen Clarion**

Aisha sits in the new Queen's Chambers Stella had created in the Pixie Dust Tree, finding time to be alone for the first time since getting up this morning. She closes her eyes and relaxes for a minute.

Suddenly a voice intrudes on her thoughts.

"Aisha?" calls the familiar sounding voice.

The new Queen opens her eyes to see a ball floating beside her with Headmistress Faragonda's face within. Startled, she stands up and moves away a pace.

"Headmistress?" she asks.

"Aisha, is everyone all right?" the woman asks.

"We're all fine, ma'am. There is a lot going on, and we've been very busy since we got here yesterday," she answers.

"Well, tell me, then," says Faragonda.

Even the short version of events is a tale taking some time in the telling. Faragonda listens closely without comment until her student is finished.

"Things could be much worse," says Faragonda, "And I agree with the decisions you have made to this point. Excellent job, Aisha. Excuse me, Queen Aisha." The white-haired woman smiles, and it is returned. "It seems the right Faeries were sent at just the right time."

"Thank you, ma'am," says Aisha with a nod.

"Queen Clarion will be glad to know Pixie Hollow is in good hands," Faragonda adds.

"Clar – Miss Faragonda, is she there?" Aisha asks, eyes wide.

"Yes, but she was in bad shape when she got here. She collapsed just after her arrival, and Nurse Ophelia has been taking care of her since." Faragonda looks at Aisha with a very serious expression. "I won't lie to you. She may not make it. She was burned and had inhaled a lot of smoke. The Faeries there should be prepared for the worst, and hope for the best."

"I… will let the Ministers know, ma'am," says Aisha.

"Thank you. Oh, that reminds me; I closed the portal after Clarion arrived. I didn't know what attacked her, but wasn't going to take a chance."

"Good thinking, ma'am," agrees Aisha.

"Now, I want to ask you something, and think about it before you answer. I will abide by whatever you decide." She pauses, and the dark girl nods. "I can open the portal and send over more Faeries to help. Should I do that?"

Aisha's brow furrows. and she takes a good minute before speaking. "No ma'am, don't do that. Those dragonflies are dangerous, and I don't want to take any chance of one getting loose over there. Resources are already strained because of the refugees coming in, and since we're the only Alfea Faeries who can miniaturize, having human-sized Faeries here would only add to the problems. Pixie Hollow can cope; it's just a matter of getting what's needed restocked and distributed."

Faragonda nods. "I understand your reasoning, and will respect your wishes. But what about sending over supplies?"

"I thought of that," says Aisha, sitting down again, "But it wouldn't be a good idea to send over advanced medicines and technology these people aren't ready for. The Healing Talents are competent and have things well in hand."

"That's good to know. I will end this call in a minute, unless there is more you need to tell me," says Faragonda.

"Well, Tecna discovered the Pixie Dust here is stopping us from growing to normal size, or changing to human form. That was a surprise," she says.

Faragonda laughs. "That happened to me and Griselda when we visited! I'd completely forgotten that effect, or I would have warned you!"

"I was planning on using our size changing as a surprise for the dragonflies, but we'll cope," says Aisha, shaking her head.

"Anything else?" asks Faragonda.

"No, ma'am, that's about it for the moment," Aisha replies.

"Very well, then. I will check back regularly. When you girls are ready to come home, let me know."

"We will. But we may be here for some time," says Aisha, "We'll just have to play it by ear."

"Take care, Queen Aisha, and know the prayers of Alfea are with you," says Faragonda, and the ball dissolves.

Aisha hangs her head and sighs. More bad news for Pixie Hollow.

But still, despite her condition, knowing Queen Clarion lived and was safe took a huge burden from the minds of the Ministers. The word was spread to the rest of Pixie Hollow, and some wondered how this would affect the future. Queen Aisha was new, but already becoming a popular leader.


	10. Aisha, the People's Queen

**Chapter 10 : Aisha The Peoples' Queen**

Shortly after Queen Aisha dismisses the Winx and the Tinx, Leeta rushes in requesting an audience with her to report her findings and also those of the Water Faeries.

Zephyr brings her immediately to Queen Aisha who accepts the leaves that Leeta hands her and begins to read but then is frowning. It is obvious that Leeta had gone to great lengths to compile an accurate report, but the only thing she could make out for sure was that the dead hornet bodies – twenty-five in all – had floated downstream to a bend where they were piled up against and between the rocks or beached onshore and rotting. The rest referred to places in Never Land that she did not know and their position expressed in terms of w.s., nauts, and positive or negative yaw.

"What is a 'w.s.'?" asks Queen Aisha.

"It is a wingspan," replies Leeta.

"How long is that?" asks Queen Aisha.

"Well, you know, a wingspan," replies Leeta with the puzzled look of one who can't understand why one who flies doesn't know how long a wingspan is.

Aisha decides to put that aside for the moment. "How long is an naut?" she asks.

"It is one thousand wingspans," says Leeta.

"Well, we're at least getting somewhere," thinks Aisha. "And what place would be an naut's distance from here."

"That would be about from here to Outlook Five," says Leeta.

"And where is Outlook Five?" asks Aisha.

"It's one naut that way," says Leeta, pointing to the East.

"I'm not even going to attempt to find out what a 'yaw' is," thinks Aisha. Then she sees Vidia who had not left with the Winx and the Tinx. "Vidia, come here," she beckons. "Do you know what Leeta's talking about?"

"Certainly, Majesty," replies Vidia, favoring Leeta with a displeased look as she hobbles over.

"Explain," says Her Queen.

"Majesty, a wingspan would be the length from tip to bottom of my wing," begins Vidia.

"Ah," thinks Aisha, "Let's say that that would be a meter – give or take – so an naut is one kilometer."

"And a yaw?" Aisha inquires.

"It is a reference to a fixed star in our heavens we call the North Star and is situated over the Winter Woods," explains Vidia. "A yaw is one three hundred and sixtieth of a circle that starts on the horizontal at the North Star and goes around and back to the North Star. Positive and negative yaw is the same as what Tink calls clockwise and counterclockwise. There is also a second circle within the yaw called 'pitch' which works on the same principle as yaw but zero pitch is straight up and one-eighty pitch is straight down. Zero yaw and forty-five positive pitch will align you to the North Star."

"So we have, meters, kilometers and degrees," thinks Aisha. "Now that is something I can work with." Then aloud, "Can you show me where the hornet bodies have collected on this map?"

Vidia takes one look at the map and gasps.

"What?" asks Aisha.

"Majesty, where did you get this map?" Vidia asks her.

"From Minister Hyacinth," says Aisha. "Why do you ask?"

"It's because this map is ancient," explains Vidia. "Look here. The pirates are no longer restricted to this little area but have taken over the entire cove here. These three towns no longer exist, this one here I've never heard of before and this one has expanded to twice this size. As for Pixie Hollow, it is barely represented. Sure, here is the Pixie Dust Tree and the Four Rivers but the rest is a vast unknown on this map – no tributaries, no inland lakes, no settlements or roadways, just nothing."

"This will never do," says Aisha. "I need up-to-date maps. Could you update this one and add Leeta's information?"

"No problem," says Vidia, "But new maps would be quicker to draw and far more accurate. This one should not be touched but preserved as is as a heritage map."

"Are there other maps?" asks Aisha.

"Yes, but they're not much better," says Vidia, dismayed. "There has not been a mapmaker in Pixie Hollow since Master Geo passed away when I was a child. That's going on one hundred and twenty seasons ago," says Vidia with sadness in her eyes. "And the map Tink used on her last voyage was an absolute joke. It's a wonder she didn't get lost or killed. It was perhaps because she had more faith in her sextant and compass and a huge dollop of just good luck to guide her that she made it at all."

Aisha thinks on that a moment then a smile comes to her lips. "Vidia," she asks her, "I need new and accurate maps. Are you up to the task of drawing them for me?"

"I could draw them in my sleep, Majesty," replies Vidia.

"How does the position and rank of Queen's Cartographer appeal to you?" she asks and Vidia's eyes go wide and bright.

"I would be honored, Majesty," Vidia almost cries but is trying to hold back tears that Aisha thinks are ones of joy. But for Vidia this brought back bitter-sweet memories of the old mapmaker. She remembered him well – a gentle Sparrow Man who had lost a wing during a hawk attack. He would spend hours with her explaining and teaching her his craft. He was always gentle with her even helped her to see reason when her judgment was clouded by anger and frustration. He was always willing to listen to her with an open mind and it was only with him that she felt she could let down her guard and cry herself out within his arms.

When Master Geo was claimed by age and time, she felt that she had lost her only true friend and began building walls about herself and being protective of her position and suspicious of all who tried to befriend her. But this new Queen, this Aisha from Andros, her gut feelings are telling her is different. She knows of isolation and of not knowing how to fit in and Vidia could also sense that she has endured many hardships in her young life. She has great wisdom for one so young and gentleness that was almost like Master Geo's. Vidia swears to herself to do her utmost to honor the old Sparrow Man and this queen… perhaps she could open just a bit for her and she would understand.

That afternoon, Queen Aisha flies with Tecna and Zephyr to Tinkers' Nook where they are greeted by an excited Faerie Mary, Tinker Bell and Stella.

"We've finished them," beams Faerie Mary. She signals and Clank rolls in a wheeled coatrack on which there are several uniforms.

"Excellent," says Queen Aisha as she examines the one pointed out to be hers.

"Tinker Bell and I did the stitching and Stella did the design and painted the crests," smiles Faerie Mary.

"I put the Pixie Hollow Royal Crest over the Crest of Andros," explains Stella. "For the others, I have used the Alfea College Crest over their planetary crests."

The girls go off to put on the uniforms but are soon back.

"Simple, elegant and functional," is Tecna's opinion. "I'd say we have a winner."

"Exactly," smiles Stella, "A simple design, rugged and durable, made from local material that is in abundance here. Tink, Clank and Bobble made a set of dies. The eyelets for sewing them together are pre-punched. We can assemble all the parts as a kit and with a simple diagram a child could put them together with her eyes shut. Give the word and we can mass produce these as soon as you want."

"An excellent job done by all," says Queen Aisha.

"You know, Majesty," says Faerie Mary, trying hard to stifle a giggle, "Minister Hyacinth is going to have a fit when he sees you all in these."

"Let him and the other Ministers howl if they want to, but this what I choose," says The Queen, "I don't want everyone to think that just because I'm queen that I'm being haughty or aloof. They need to feel that I can be approached and I am willing to hear what they have to say, but now we have more important issues to solve," and spreads a map out on the worktable.

"Yes, those poor hornets," says Faerie Mary sadly.

"I thought we could use your Pixie Dust to move them. We already have Bloom supervising a crew digging fire pits where they shall be cremated and interred," says Tecna.

"Pixie Dust won't work if the bodies are already rotting," explains Faerie Mary. "The substances that cover rotting things destroy Pixie Dust."

"Drat!" says Tecna. "It looks like we're using Plan B – pulleys and ropes with plenty of wing and muscle power."

"I can help out with that," says Tinker Bell. "I have put together some winches. That should cut in half the power we'll need."

"Good thinking," praises The Queen and Tecna also nods.

"We have pulleys, nets and ropes aplenty, Majesty," says Clank.

The next morning, the winches are anchored, Clank and Bobble have the rope, pulleys and nets brought in by a wagon drawn by Cheese. The nets are secured about three hornet bodies, the ropes and pulleys are fastened but then a problem arises.

Despite Tinker Bell's winches, Faerie wing and muscle power was not enough to crank them out of the stream. Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble do some desperate in-the-field modifications which included adding an animal harness as Faerie Mary and Queen Aisha look on.

They look to Cheese and his fellows but realize that they are not nearly strong enough. Rabbits are the next option but the length of their legs and stride did not allow enough room to maneuver. Next Fawn herds four weasels and, despite being ornery and uncooperative critters, they held no love for dragonflies either and were willing to do anything to aid the cause of the war – and besides, it was their drinking water too. Once they are harnessed and pulling, things start moving quickly.

"Way to go, Fawn," praises Tecna. "I would have never thought of working Tink's winches using weasel power."

"Well," replies Fawn, smiling, "I've always had faith that weasel overcome some day."

There is a lot of hustle and scurry as the hornets are hauled out of the stream. Bloom is hovering above the action with Leeta and a group of nervous Fast Fliers flitting to and fro and watching the horizon for possible dragonfly action.

Rosetta and her group are flying about the works watching the pulleys and applying the vegetable oil they are carrying when the pulleys appear to be stiffening and grinding. Equally, Silvermist's and her Water Faeries are bearing large pearls of water to dowse the ropes to keep them wet lest they dry out and start to burn from the friction.

A group of Faeries are directing the ropes and, when Aisha sees that there are not enough of them, she astounds all by joining them, bending her back, and straining to guide the ropes. She orders her ministers to do likewise and their indignant looks make them the butt of jokes for days thereafter. When the job is done, Aisha is soaked in sweat and dirt, just as is everyone else.

It is nearly sunset before all the hornets are hauled out of the water and stacked in the fire pits. Several Fast Fliers go with buckets to an area from whence to fetch some of the highly flammable black substance that oozes out of the ground and to pour it over the dead hornets. There are several speeches made eulogizing them and praising them for making the supreme sacrifice to protect Pixie Hollow during which more than a few tears were shed. Then a group of Fast Fliers fly high over the bodies and drop torches into the pits setting all ablaze. When the bodies are finally consumed by the flames, they are covered over with earth with prayers that their remains would supply nutrients for new life and again tears are shed.

Aisha, who had not yet cleaned up, takes time to walk through the crowds, listening to their concerns, giving her condolences to those who lost family and friends during the attack and offering as much hope as she could.

Over the following days, the stories spread about Queen Aisha – this new queen who eats only what the commoners eat and empties her royal larder to ensure none went hungry, who wears simple clothing, who thinks nothing of working hands-on with all and encouraging her ministers and the aristocracy to do likewise and, finally, who takes time to speak with her subjects one-on-one and take seriously their ideas and advice. And more than ever, all wanted to take a united stand as one people against the menace the threatens them from the skies.


	11. The Pixie Hollow Council of War

**Chapter 11 : The Pixie Hollow Council of War**

The Winx and the Tinx are together at a lookout scouring the skies for any signs of dragonfly activity.

"Nothing so far," had been the word for several days and the quiet made the whole of Pixie Hollow uneasy with the fear that the dragonflies were massing for a huge attack.

"We could really use someone like Icy," says Musa. "She'd freeze those bugs in their tracks."

"She's an Ice Faerie from your realm?" some of the Tinx were inquiring.

"No," Tinker Bell tells them, "She and her two sisters are members of a trio of Witches called the Trix. They are big bowlfuls of no-good and rotten to the core with a huge ladleful of really nasty on top."

"Oh!" says Fawn, cringing.

"Yeah," says Rosetta, "the last thing we want in Pixie Hollow is a trio of ugly and nasty old Witches."

"Well, that's just it," explains Tinker Bell. "The Trix are anything but old and ugly."

"Huh?" chorus the other Tinx.

"They are all young and beautiful," continues Tinker Bell. "If Icy, for instance, would remove that gaudy make-up she wears, grow wings and be sprinkled with Pixie Dust, she could pass herself off as one of us."

Tinker Bell pauses for a moment to let the others absorb that.

"I feel really sorry for her," continues Tinker Bell, shaking her head sadly. "There is something regal about Icy, as if she should have been a queen, or at least a princess – there's that kind of aura about her. It's just a terrible waste of a huge potential that she has turned to evil."

"I agree with Musa that she would be the ideal person to deal with the dragonflies, but… " begins Bloom.

"Exactly!" interjects Stella, shivering. "Making a deal with Icy, even if she agreed to it, would be making a deal with a daemoness."

"That gives me an idea!" says Tecna, brightening. "Ice!"

Everyone looks at her.

"Don't tell me you are actually considering asking Icy for help!" says Stella, alarmed.

"No, no, of course not. But maybe using ice is the answer to ending this war," the technology Faerie explains, pulling out a quickly made, crude map of Pixie Hollow drawn on a pale yellow leaf, "Ah. This is where the land is always winter, right?" She points to the northernmost of the four seasons.

"Right," answers Iridessa, "It's very cold and snowy, and all the water is frozen. It can be a place for fun, though."

"Well, what if, during the next attack, we drive the dragonflies into Winter? They won't survive there for very long!" Tecna looks pleased with herself.

"Periwinkle told me once it is too cold for bugs there, and I have never seen any," says Tinker Bell, "So that would work!"

"Tecna, that is brilliant!" exclaims Bloom, "Let us go see Aish – Queen Aisha right away!" She gives an exasperated sigh. "I'll never get used to that."

"Okay, what have you got?" asks Queen Aisha as she comes into the Audience Room.

"I've got the major map you asked me for," says Vidia, gesturing. On the table is a new, large, detailed map of Pixie Hollow plus some of the surrounding lands.

"Oh, nice job!" praises the queen, "I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"No, Majesty," is the reply, "I got additional details from some of the other Faeries who have gone exploring."

"You have a good eye and talent for technical drawing," comments Tecna to the fast-flyer as she takes a picture with her palmtop.

Vidia smiles and lets her ego inflate a bit more. She sits down with a pained sigh and puts her crutch aside.

"Tecna has thought of a way to deal with the dragonflies, Majesty," says Bloom.

"I would have expected as much," Aisha says, smiling at her friend. "What's the idea?"

"When they attack, we lure or drive them into Winter, where the cold will kill them," Tecna replies.

"Kill them?" says Fawn in a small voice.

Tecna looks at the Animal Faerie. "You were there when we discussed this."

"Yes, but I think it just now hit me," is the reply. "Why do we have to do that? I probably taught many of them to fly."

Flora steps over and puts an arm around Fawn's shoulders. "I don't like the idea at all, Sweetie, but there is no choice. They have to be stopped or Pixie Hollow will be lost. Besides that, isn't the Mainland depending on you for the change of seasons?"

Fawn hangs her head. "Yes."

Aisha sees the agony on the Faerie's face, and comes over to her. She takes Fawn's hands in her own. "I really wish there was another way. If you can think of one, come to me at any time and we will discuss it. Okay?"

"Thank you, Majesty," smiles Fawn weakly but Aisha does not miss the sadness still glistening in her eyes.

Just then Zephyr comes in holding a folded leaf made into a carrying case. "There is a delivery from the Keeper," she announces.

The Winx had been there when Aisha was briefed on the local hierarchy, and learned of the Keeper, a Winter Faerie who wrote the books.

Opening the container, a number of very old and brittle leaves covered in calligraphic writing were inside. They were carefully removed and placed flat on another table. To the Winx the pages were unreadable at first glance, so they left it to the local Faeries to decode.

"While they are working on that, are there any other ideas for stopping the dragonflies?" asks Aisha.

Nobody says anything for a long moment, looking from one to the other.

"Guess not, then," says Aisha. "Fawn, do you know where the dragonflies live?"

Reluctantly, Fawn answers, "Yes, Majesty. I go there to teach their young."

"Show us," commands the Queen, and she and Fawn go to the map.

After a moment's study, Fawn points to a spot to the southwest of Pixie Hollow where a circle of hills lies. "Here. The entire valley between the hills is their grounds."

"Okay… so to drive them to the Winter Woods, before reaching the Tree, we'll have to deploy our forces along here." says Tecna, touching a spot on the map and moving her finger in an arc.

"They are very tough," says Vidia, "Even using my wind powers to help, not very many were brought down using arrows."

"And that is the main weapon you have?" asks Aisha.

"Yes, Majesty; we have not needed anything else for a long time," says Zephyr.

"Okay, then, see what you can find out from those pages. It's time for a visit to the Winter Woods," says the Queen.


	12. A Meeting with the Lord of Winter

**Chapter 12 : A Meeting With The Lord Of Winter**

Queen Aisha, accompanied by Zephyr and Tinker Bell, is traveling along the path from the Pixie Dust Tree through the Fall Forest to the Winter Woods. Zephyr is carrying several scrolls and documents written on leaves, as well as a coat.

Aisha is marveling at the beauty of the many-colored leaves on display. "My home realm is mostly ocean, and woods are few and far between, even on the larger islands," she says, "I am amazed at the different colors. We have nothing like this."

"There was a lot of damage done here when the seasons were out of balance, but that was long ago, and it has grown back," says Tink. She is carrying her green winter coat, ear muffs and gloves, and wearing her white leggings.

"There is the border, Majesty," says Zephyr, pointing ahead, "And we are expected. The Lord of Winter awaits."

The Fall Forest ended abruptly at a river, and beyond it the land was covered with snow. A wide log lay across the water, granting access to Winter. A number of people were waiting for them, including a tall Sparrow Man with white hair and a cloak made of feathers. Three Faeries were there as well, two had white hair, the other black and shiny. All were wearing pale blue clothes.

"That's my sister, Periwinkle," says Tinker Bell, pointing to one of the white-haired Faeries, "And her friends Gliss and Spike. They are all Frost Faeries."

The Queen had been briefed on the cold season and the various Winter talents to be found there. But since travel into the warm seasons was difficult for Winter Faeries, she decided to go to them.

Zephyr moves ahead of them and lands just inside the snow line. She puts on her coat, then Spike and Gliss move behind her and frost her wings. The fast-flyer shivers in response.

"Why are they doing that, again?" Aisha asks Tinker Bell.

"To protect our wings from the cold, Majesty," she answers as she dons her coat. "You should be wearing something warm too."

Aisha lands and puts a hand into the cold. "Not a problem!" says the Winx, "I've been to a place called the Omega Dimension, and the cold here is nothing to the cold there." She walks boldly over the border, then pauses. "Nah, I didn't think so. I'm fine."

The Winter Faeries and the warm Faeries stand shocked at the new queen's lack of concern. Her simple clothes are light and skimpy, and shoes thin in the snow.

"Please, Majesty, take precautions! We cannot risk your being injured, or getting sick!" pleas Zephyr.

Aisha sees the concern on the locals around her, and relents. "Okay, okay, if it will make you feel better!" She snaps her fingers and with a flash of light a bright green winter coverall and matching boots appear. Making a "come here" gesture, the clothes move over and with a sparkle appear on her.

The two waiting Frost Faeries do their job, putting a light coat of ice on her wings.

"Whoa!" cries Aisha, jumping a bit.

"Sorry!" says Gliss, contrite.

"It's okay, I just wasn't ready for it," Aisha says. She holds out her arms and twirls. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," says Zephyr, relief plain in her voice. She turns to the waiting Winter Faeries.

"Queen Aisha, may I present Milori, the Lord of Winter."

The Sparrow Man kneels. "Majesty! It is an honor to meet you!"

"Good lookin' guy," is the young queen's first impression of the Lord of Winter. "If I were going to stay in Pixie Hollow…"

The Queen bows. "Greetings! The honor is mine!"

She turns to the three Faeries, who knelt with Milori. "Periwinkle, Spike, and Gliss, right?"

"Yes, Majesty!" says Spike, surprised and pleased.

"She knows our names!" Gliss says in an excited loud whisper to Spike and Peri.

"Shush!" Spike nudges her friend.

Aisha smiles and pretends not to notice. "Relax, guys! I'm very informal most of the time. I'm sure we'll get along fine."

"Majesty, excuse my impatience, but what is Queen Clarion's condition?" asks Milori, concern etched deeply on his face.

Aisha sighs. "I am sorry for being the one to give you the bad news. Miss Faragonda told me she is in bad shape."

The Faeries for whom this is news gasp. Gliss grabs Spike's arm, and Tink puts her arm around Periwinkle and smiles wanly, trying to comfort her sister.

"She was burned, and inhaled a lot of smoke. She's being well taken care of in the Alfea infirmary. Don't worry; I would trust Nurse Ophelia with my life."

"I see." Milori says, sadly. "Thank you." He turns away slightly, shoulders slumping, the fear and worry for his beloved weighing heavily on him. The others turn their attention to each other, to give him some privacy.

"As soon as I hear anything new, I will make sure you are told," adds the queen a few moments later.

"I appreciate the consideration," says Milori, gratitude plain on his face. "Shall we go to my home? I have a room with a conference table, and hot drinks waiting."

The Faeries lift into the air, wings fluttering, while the Sparrow Man mounts his ride, a snowy owl.

"Oh, he's beautiful!" breathes Aisha.

The owl gives a chirp and looks away in embarrassment.

As they flew through the snow-covered trees, Tinker Bell moves over to Milori. "Lord Milori? Is the Keeper going to be there?"

"No, he is still researching the dragonflies," is the answer. He looks toward Aisha. "I was given to understand you have already received some things from him?"

Aisha nods. "We did, thank you. They are still being studied, but we already have an overall plan. We just need to hammer out the details."

Milori's home is cold, but well appointed and comfortable. It is also surprisingly modest for a Lord of Winter.

He dismisses the Frost Faeries, and Aisha lets Tinker Bell go with them, knowing she wanted to visit with her sister.

He leads Aisha and Zephyr to a large room with a table and chairs. Frost covers the walls and furniture, and the bright sunlight streams in the windows.

As they sit down, a Snow Faerie comes in and puts mugs of hot tea in front of the guests and iced tea for their host. Then she bows and leaves, closing the door behind her.

Aisha takes a sip. "Oomm… that's good!"

"Thank you, Majesty!" says the Sparrow Man, "I have chamomile tea imported from the Summer season."

The young queen wants to get immediately down to brass tacks with Lord Milori on how she plans to handle the dragonfly attacks but her training in royal protocol and the fact that she is a guest in the Winter Woods tell her to hold back and let Milori set the pace of discussion. She studies the face of the Lord of Winter – handsome, virile and yet so sad. Aisha senses his pain over the news about Queen Clarion and reaches out her hands to him.

"I had hoped for a private moment to tell you of Queen Clarion's condition," she tells him apologetically. "I have heard about how close the two of you are and wanted to break the news to you gently but I want to say again that Miss Faragonda and the medical staff at Alfea College are providing her with the best care possible."

"And how is my dear friend Faragonda?" asks Milori. "I hope she is well."

"She is," replies Aisha, "and sends you her regards and so too Miss Griselda."

"Ah, Griselda," Milori half smiles. "And she is doing well?"

"She's alive and well," smiles back Aisha, "and from all accounts she's still as gruff, strict and by-the-book as ever."

"We tried to sweeten her up during her visit to Pixie Hollow," grins Milori, "but for all our effort all we got was a bumper crop of sour grapes. But…, with a little Winter Faerie know-how, we brewed those into the best tart, winter wine we've tasted in decades."

With that, the air of sadness dissolves as they both laugh. "I'll have to tell my friend Princess Stella about that," says Aisha with a conspiratorial smile. "She'll know the most perfectly embarrassing moment to bring it up."

After drinking half of her hot tea, Aisha sheds her winter coat and uses it to make a comfortable cushion to sit on.

"You are a Winter Faerie?" asks Lord Milori, surprised.

"No," replies Aisha smiling. "It's simply that I can withstand a far wider range of hot and cold than what Pixie Hollowers can. It wasn't necessary to frost my wings, either."

"Tell me of your home, Aisha," encourages Milori.

"Well," begins Aisha, "Andros is a water world with no one large landmass but small to medium sized islands shot almost haphazardly throughout our vast oceans."

"No glaciers?" inquires Milori.

"No, but at the poles, the temperature is constantly the same as your Winter Woods," smiles Aisha.

"Ah," grins Milori, "then you must have lots of ice."

"Well, no, not even that," she tells him. "The water on Andros contains too much dissolved salt and other minerals to freeze even at the poles. The most we get is a kind of cold slush but they are fun places for recreational swimming. Also, in colder temperatures, our skin secretes special oils to protect us against the cold. Princess Stella, for instance, is from the Planet of Solaria where the weather is between late spring and late summer all the time. Her body produces oils to protect her from harsh sunlight but, if she did not dress warmly, she would freeze to death here."

"Fascinating," replies Milori then starts to notice other things a little strange about the new queen.

"You look to be Clarion's size," notes Milori. "I thought that as our new queen, you would be wearing some of her clothes or at least something more regal. What you are wearing would be commoners' clothes if it were not for the crests."

"Clarion's clothes and chambers were destroyed in the attack" explains Aisha, "and many of my subjects have hardly anything to wear at all," she says sadly. "I got an inspiration from what Tinker Bell wears but found tougher leaves in abundance. We are mass producing these at Tinkers' Nook to hand out to all who have nothing or clothes that are wilting and falling off of their backs. In addition, it is hard for a queen to tell her subjects to make do and tighten their belts when she is unwilling to do so herself. Lead by example is what my parents, The King and Queen of Andros, have constantly drummed into my head."

"I'm impressed," thinks Milori. "Here is a queen who devotes herself unselfishly with heart, mind and soul to the well-being of her subjects. And even in the simplest of clothes, she just radiates this strange beauty." Then sadly, "If I lose Clarion my life will be wretched indeed. Yet, if Aisha stays, maybe, just maybe she could be persuaded to spend part of her time with me in the Winter Woods and maybe – dare I even think it? – she would consent to becoming my consort."

Queen Aisha puts down her mug after quickly draining it of the remaining tea and addresses him, redirecting his thoughts to the reality at hand. "Lord Milori, there are more immediate things we need to discuss than my home world. We have developed a battle plan to end this war with the dragonflies, and you, your people, and the Winter Woods are going to be crucial to it."

"By all means, tell me!" he exclaims, leaning forward, "We are ready to help any way we can."

"At the next attack, we will drive them into Winter, and your people can prevent them from leaving before the cold kills them."

"Yes, we have sufficient numbers of Faeries to do that," he nods, "But I understand from the reports that they breathe fire. That will be very dangerous for Winter Faeries. "

"That is true," agrees the Queen, "Dangerous for everyone. I hate putting anybody at risk, but I don't see any other choice."

"Humm… yes, I agree… but I think I have a way to minimize that risk." Milori opens the door, and speaks to the waiting attendant. "Crystal, bring us the detailed map of the Winter Woods."

A minute later, Aisha, Milori, and Zephyr are studying the map, drawn with care on a large piece of paper.

"Yes, I thought I remembered that right…" says Milori, pointing. "This is a line of mountains, and just here is a box canyon, about one and a half nauts from the border. If the warm Faeries can divert them into Winter at this point, " His finger taps on a spot where a river diverges, "My people can drive them on into the canyon. There will be Snow and Glacier Faeries waiting there to end them."

"I know where that is, Majesty, I can take you there and show you," puts in Zephyr.

Aisha picks up one of the scrolls and unrolls it. It is a map of Pixie Hollow, and she orients it with Milori's map. "So… the dragonflies live here," she points to the place, labeled on the map, "And the plan depends on us meeting the dragonflies here, and creating a path of least resistance to here. Is that right?"

"Yes, Majesty," nods the Fast Flier.

"Do you think this is a viable plan?" the Queen asks her.

Zephyr hesitates, thinking, then answers, "I do, Queen Aisha. This is about as good as it can be."

Aisha turns her attention to the other in the room. "And you, Lord Milori? What do you think?"

"I agree," he nods, "When we get the word, my people will be ready."

Aisha stands up. "Thank you, Milori, with you and your people's help, we'll get things back the way they should be."

"I certainly hope so, Your Majesty," answers Milori.

After making agreements to place warm and winter Fast Fliers in certain places to help pass messages, the queen takes her leave.

Tinker Bell meets them at the log, a bit sad at having to leave Periwinkle, but glad things went well.


	13. A Very Loud Whistle

**Chapter 13 : A Very Loud Whistle**

Tecna watches as Musa and Fawn whisper to each other while pouring over a leaf of a very old manuscript that the Keeper had sent them from the Winter Wood's archives. Musa is marking a paragraph with her finger, pulling at her pigtails and swaying to-and-fro in little dance steps.

"Okay, I'll bite," smiles Tecna.

"Don't bite us!" exclaims Fawn, looking frightened.

"No, no, I'm not really going to bite you," laughs Tecna. "It's just an expression I have learned from Bloom. It means: Tell me what you have discovered."

"Ah," says Fawn, looking relieved, but then hesitates and looks to Musa.

"So,_ tell _me what you have discovered," repeats Tecna.

"We may have found a way to drive off the dragonflies," announces Musa excitedly. "Listen to this."

_And behold, in the sixth year of the reign of Rhianna, Our Beloved Queen, the hordes of firebreathers descended upon us to rape the Tree of Pixie Dust of its produce. And Rhianna, Our Beloved Queen, did order us to set against them with the weapon of shrill sound. And forthwith, the firebreathers were run amok and driven from our lands and over the seas and even into the Land of Snow and Ice where many fell and perished.  
_

"If this is about the same beasties – and I believe it is – then they are troubled by sound," smiles Fawn, reflecting Musa's excitement. "I have noticed that they become agitated whenever I sing or whistle near them."

"It is because of this," says Musa, pulling over a diagram showing an enlarged area of a dragonfly's wing. "This rodlike projection under each wing acts as a stabilizer or gyro that keeps it balanced and properly orientated. Certain sounds can destabilize it and they lose control."

"Whistle for me, Fawn," says Tecna as she holds out her palmtop which is set to record.

Fawn begins whistling a catchy tune that almost has Flora and Tecna forgetting themselves and starting into a jig.

"Whoa! That's something else!" exclaims Musa, trying to control herself. "Did you get that Tecna?" Then aside she whispers to Fawn, "You and I will have to sit down to have a long discussion."

"I didn't know you were such a good dancer," Musa smiles at Tecna.

"Stop it, Musa," blushes Tecna. "But okay, let me see if I can build something from local materials to replicate this. But at some time we are going to need a test subject."

"I'll have a talk with Francine," says Fawn.

"Who's she?" asks Musa.

"She is a Wind Faerie who is in charge of keeping and training the guard hornets," explains Fawn.

"By strange coincidence," says Musa with eyes wide open, "There is a Faerie at Alfea College called Francine who happens to be the fastest flier among us. Maybe we should introduce them to each other."

"From what Tink has told us," says Fawn, "Your world is beyond fantastic. I would like to visit Alfea someday and I'm sure that our Francine would be thrilled to meet your Francine."

Within days Tecna and Musa have constructed a prototype device and are ready to test it out. They, plus Flora, Fawn and Queen Aisha fly with it to the guard hornets' nest where they are met by Francine who is dressed in dragonfly armor and introductions are made.

"What is that?" Tecna asks the Fast Flier, noticing the device on a long rope that Francine is readying.

"It is a lure we use to train the hornet guards," she answers. "It is imbued with a combination of scents from an enemy and their own attack scent. Once they learn to attack that, we then use a lure with only the enemy's scent which the guard hornets now associate with an attack and will set to instinctively. In the case of the dragonflies, no training was required because the two are natural enemies. But, unfortunately for us, the dragonflies usually win out in a battle."

Musa and Tecna mount their device on the edge of the takeoff zone. "We're ready," says Tecna.

"I'll fly alongside and above Francine and catch the hornet if I see it is tumbling," says Queen Aisha but Francine looks at her, concerned.

"I'll see you outfitted with armor first, Majesty," says Francine and Aisha accepts that precaution.

Outfitted, both Francine and Aisha take off – Francine dragging the lure behind her and Aisha flying high above. A hornet is released which immediately throws itself into an attack. Tecna begins cranking the weapon which emits a wailing sound that has everyone gritting her teeth.

"Keep it aimed at the hornet," shouts Musa.

"I'm trying," shouts back Tecna, "but it is moving so quickly that it's hard to track. Lucky for Francine that she can fly even faster."

"Okay, I'm adjusting the pitch," shouts Musa and as she turns a dial, the sound begins to warble up and down the scale. Within seconds, the hornet begins first to wobble and then to fall.

"On it!" shouts Aisha and envelops the falling hornet in a bubble of Morphix that seems suspended from a pink rope. She drags it back to the takeoff zone but the hornet is in a furious rage and in full-out attack mode. Despite being bound in Morphix, its jaws are snapping and its abdomen thrusting as poison gushes from its unsheathed stinger.

"We've got to calm it down before it sets off the whole nest!" yells Francine. "Get back and don't let its poison touch you. But Flora ignores the warning and stands fast with her wings outstretched and waving gently. "Are you crazy, Flower Faerie?!" screams Francine. "Get away from there!" then catches the smell of smoldering punk and watches the outraged hornet calm and then settle down completely. Aisha frees the hornet from its Morphix bonds and Francine, picking up a chunk of brown stuff from a nearby bucket, tosses it into the gateway and the hornet follows after.

"Are you a complete idiot?" rages the Wind Faerie, turning on Flora. "Duchess of Linphea or not, I should slap you silly! Have you no idea how close you came to being killed?!"

"I was in no danger at all," says Flora in sweet and calm tones. "I could sense its need and took the appropriate steps. Maybe you need a little aromatherapy, Sweetie," then spreading her wings again, she sends a different scent through the air that drains the fear and anger from Francine and from all about.

Later that night, Tecna and the others are back at Tinkers' Nook where Tecna is hammering out the finishing touches to a fist-sized whistle. She brings it to her lips and blows as Musa nods her approval.

"I've adjusted and widened the range of sound to compensate for the difference in size between hornets and dragonflies but this should do it," says Tecna who then hands the whistle weapon to Faerie Mary. "What do you think?" she asks.

Faerie Mary then hands it to Tinker Bell and asks, "You are our expert on this, Tinker Bell. Can you mass produce this?"

"No problem," replies Tinker Bell. "With Tecna and Musa's help, I can have templates made up within two hours. Then all we need is the raw materials and we can start production right away."

"Make a list and I'll dispatch the Wind and Garden Faeries to begin gathering what you need," says Queen Aisha. "Excellent job, everyone. Let's get to it."


	14. The Dragonfly Council of War

**Chapter 14 : The Dragonfly Council of War**

A winged soldier dragonfly is making her way through the thickets that protect their nest. The patrol of Pixie Hollow was successful but the news was bad. The Queen will be angry and the soldier knew that she could be beheaded by the Queen and eaten. That was the usual punishment for failure.

"But still," she thinks, "being a soldier is far better than being a nurse who takes care of the brooding chambers and is ordered about by the Queen on down and even the hatchlings that shrilled loud and long to be washed and fed or a minor worker who is bossed about by the major workers who are bossed about by the soldiers. She need only report to herself and her Queen." But the Queen will be angry and that made her cringe inside in fear. But the Queen is old and dying and that shot fear throughout the entire colony.

"Report, S1," orders the Queen in a tired voice.

The soldier takes the submissive stance before her queen. By the standards of all other creatures the Queen is a horror with a body grotesquely bloated and distorted from years of egg laying so only her forelegs can still touch the ground. But the Queen is her mother and the mother of all in the present colony and that makes her beautiful in the soldier's eyes.

"I have done as you ordered," reports S1. "We attacked Pixie Hollow, burned their crops, destroyed their habitats and poisoned their water with dead hornets."

"And yet they resist?" asks the Queen. "You know what will happen if I do not ingest enough Pixie Dust."

"Yes, Majesty," replies S1. "It means that there will be no royal eggs laid, there will be no princes or a princess to become our new queen after you and as soon as you perish, so too shall the entire colony."

"Exactly," says the Queen. "So what are they doing if they are not fleeing for their lives?"

"They are rebuilding," says S1.

The Queen waves her antennae in the manner that means she is thinking and making decisions. "You failed to kill their queen or a new one has arisen," she finally says. "Attack them again and be sure to kill their queen or the new one that has emerged. The colony will not survive unless I have enough of the Pixie Dust."

"As you order, Majesty," says the soldier, bowing in acceptance and inwardly grateful not to be her Queen's next meal.

The soldier goes with all haste to a chamber where her sister soldiers are waiting. "Fill yourselves!" she orders them. "We lift off to attack Pixie Hollow as soon as the last is full."

The soldier and the others gather about the pool of black substance that oozes from out of the ground and fill to near bursting the special throat sacks that only they have. There the ooze is mixed with other substances within the sacks where it becomes the deadly fluid that when spewed into the air ignites into a stream of red and fiery death. They gather en masse outside the nest then together they launch themselves into the skies with a thundering, throbbing roar.


	15. The Restoration of Pixie Hollow

**Chapter 15 : The Restoration of Pixie Hollow… Interrupted**

"Good morning, Queen Aisha!" the Flower Faerie of Linphea greets the new queen, giving a small bow as well.

Aisha smiles. "And to you, Duchess Flora!" It bothers her a little to have to speak so to one of her best and closest friends, but such protocol had been part of her princess training, and it was best to adhere to it. "How may I help you?"

"Remember not long ago you and I worked together and repaired the damage Valtor did with the Spell of the Elements to Gloomywood Forest? I think it would be wise for us to do the same here. It would help everyone's disposition, not to mention health."

"You are absolutely right, Flora, and I would love to help, but I'm due at a meeting shortly. Why don't you get some Garden and Water Faeries to go with you? You can show them your special kind of magic, and strengthen ties between us!"

"I will do so," says Flora, and gives a wan smile. "But it won't be as much fun without you."

Aisha puts the back of her hand against her forehead, closes her eyes, and gives an exaggerated sigh, making Flora giggle. "Ah, the pitfalls of being a queen! I never get to have any fun!"

"Well, that will teach you, the next time you decide to just jump in and take over, bossing everyone around!" Flora scolds Aisha, all the time grinning.

Aisha sighs again and puts her hands over her heart and hangs her head. "Yes, you are right. I've learned my lesson."

"Then when we get home I will take you to a special place on Linphea; a series of waterfalls that flow into the inland sea. It's a beautiful place, a lot of fun, and few people know of it. I guarantee you will forget all your troubles."

"I would like that," says Aisha, "Thank you, Flora. I realize it has probably been bothering you, considering your affinity with plants. But excuse me, I really need to go."

Taking her leave, Flora seeks out Silvermist, and finds her at home.

"Cuh- come in, Flora!" says the Water Faerie, stepping aside. Flora does not notice the other's face turning red as she looks around the modest home.

"Thank you, Silvermist. I need your help," says Flora.

"How may I be of assistance?" the blue-clad Faerie asks, concerned. She takes a step closer to Flora.

"I wish to restore the plant life in the burned areas. Back home at Alfea, Queen Aisha and I worked together to help a burned out forest, but she is busy this morning. If we get some Water and Garden Faeries to work with us, it shouldn't take much time."

Silvermist's face lights up. "Yes! That would be a great help to everyone! Rebuilding homes could begin." She thinks a moment. "We can get Rosetta, and whoever she recommends. I think the best Water Faerie to help would be Marina."

"Marina… have I met her?" asks Flora.

"I don't think so. Ever since the attack she has stuck very closely to the stream near her home. Let us go find her!" says Silvermist, stepping outside.

It took some searching, but they found the brown-haired Water Faerie in a secluded spot hidden by tall weeds outside the area of destruction. She is sitting on a rock at the edge of a stream, sadly and idly playing with the water. As they watch, she causes a burst of water to rise as a fine mist into the sunlight, making a rainbow. The water pauses in midair, the shimmering light refracted into an arch of natural beauty.

"Wow…" breathes Flora, well impressed.

"That's why I think she'd be the best to help," says Silvermist, "She has a knack for making and controlling fine sprays. Much better than me, anyway."

"The new growth will need a lot of water to start," agrees the Flower Faerie.

"Marina! Up here!" calls Silvermist, and the other Faerie looks around to find who was calling, then flies up to join them.

After introductions and explanations, Marina eagerly agrees to help, glad to know her particular talents will be useful for the large project.

"I have been wanting to do something, but since I didn't know what, decided it was best to stay out of the way," she explains as they head for Rosetta's last known location.

They find the Garden Faerie at the edge of the burned area, directing grass and bush seedlings to plant themselves within it.

"I'm glad to learn restoring the plants has become a higher priority," the redhead says, "I just saw Chloe a few minutes ago, and I'm sure she'll be interested. Are y'all sure the five of us will be enough?"

"Reasonably sure," Flora assures her, "Besides, I think most Garden Faeries are busy planting new crops now."

"That's right, they are," nods Rosetta, "Restoration of the grass is less important, but I wanted to do what I could while I can."

"Hi, guys! What's going on?" asks a new voice as another Garden Faerie joins them, fluttering down from above.

"Just whisper her name and she shall appear!" says Rosetta with a grin, "Flora, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Flora, Tink's friend from Alfea. You already know Silvermist and Marina."

"Nice to meet you!" says Chloe. This Faerie is young, thin, friendly, has messy hair, and is full of energy. She is also lightly covered in brown earth, which she pays no attention to.

Rosetta takes a small step away from her, her fear of dirt spiking.

"What happened to you?" giggles Silvermist.

"Huh?" says Chloe, confused.

"Why are you coated with dirt?" the Water Faerie clarifies.

"Oh!" Chloe looks at herself in surprise, like she hadn't noticed. "I disturbed a Sprinting Thistle, and when it ran, it kicked up dirt all over me."

"They will do that," sighs Rosetta.

"What is a Sprinting Thistle?" asks Flora, always interested in unfamiliar plant life.

"A really troublesome plant that runs fast, has sharp pointed leaves, and pays no attention to anyone about anything," says Rosetta. "They pretty much stay in a meadow over that way."

"I'll have to check them out later," says Flora, "But right now we need to get the burned areas fixed. Will you help us, Chloe?"

"You bet I will!" she responds with a grin.

"They let us get started!" says Rosetta. Her wings flutter, and she rises into the air, followed by the others.

Picking an area to start with, the local Faeries move back as Flora stands spread eagle in midair, a green glow radiating from her, and wings flapping slowly.

Tears run down Silvermist's face as she watches, thinking she had never seen a more beautiful sight. This Faerie from another realm, with her leaf-green eyes, tan skin, soft voice, golden-brown hair, beautiful smile, and large, colorful patterned wings stir emotions she had never felt before.

The others pay her no attention, knowing how emotional Water Faeries tend to be, crying at unexpected things.

There is movement on the bare, burned ground, and suddenly sprouts spring up.

"That's our cue," says Marina.

Silvermist quickly wipes her face, then calls water from a nearby stream. It comes to her as a column, still attached to the stream. At the end of the column, Marina causes the clear, clean liquid to fly apart into drops which tumble down onto the new growth, wetting it thoroughly.

"Like a garden hose without the hose," thinks Flora.

"Our turn!" calls Rosetta. She and Chloe fly low over the baby grass, spreading Pixie Dust on it, which makes it grow rapidly into adulthood.

This is followed by another soaking.

The five of them hover above, studying the results, amazed and pleased at their handiwork.

"Now that's lookin' real good," comments Rosetta.

"You can hardly tell where it was burned," adds Marina.

"Good job, everyone!" praises Flora, "We seem to make a winning team! Let's get to another area."

A number of other Faeries had watched them, and gave them their thanks as they left.

After some discussion, they decided to work on an area between streams, where a lot of homes had been destroyed. The remains had been removed, except in some cases where the foundation was stone or rocks cemented together.

Flora made the seeds that had survived underground sprout up, but before the Water Faeries could take their turn, horns started blowing in the trees past the Pixie Dust Tree.

They all paused, looking that way, as the local Faeries began flying toward the Tree.

"That is the call to battle!" gasps Rosetta.

"Waa! You mean, the dragonflies are back?" asks Marina, looking worried. "It's too soon! I'm not ready!"

"Nah," says Chloe, putting a hand on the other Faerie's shoulder, "It will be okay. The quicker we take care of them, the quicker Pixie Hollow can get back to normal."

"Let's go!" calls Flora, and leads the way as quickly as she could fly.


	16. The Battle for Pixie Hollow

**Chapter 16 : The Battle for Pixie Hollow**

Flora and the others do not make it to the Pixie Dust Tree before they are met by Queen Aisha, the remaining Winx and Tinx, Vidia, Leeta and two score leather clad Autumn Forester archers with bows and arrows and two foresters with deep-sounding, signal horns outfitted with Musa's amplifiers.

"This is the real thing," Queen Aisha tells them as Tecna, Musa and Stella start distributing the masks they had slung over their arms. "They're about ten minutes out, so let's get to it."

"What is this for?" frowns Flora, examining the strange mask with narrow, slotted eye-holes.

"They're the snow masks we didn't have during our drill," says Tecna. "They just arrived from the Winter Woods. Your eyes are not like Stella's or the Light Faeries. You need these so you don't go blind when they put on their light-show. Make sure that everyone is wearing one and be sure to remind everyone to keep her head down until the second horn blast."

"Vidia, Leeta, to your posts," orders Queen Aisha and there is a sudden thrum of wings as they fly off.

"Silvermist, Rosetta and Flora, you and the Garden and Water Faeries to the blinds. Make sure everyone is wearing her mask, has her head down and remains absolutely still," says Queen Aisha, pointing to the grown and low growth.

"Tecna, stay in the rear but hidden and ready. The rest of you with me," she finishes while flying into the sun.

All are hidden with knots in their stomachs as the beating of dragonfly wings escalates from a distant droning to a roar as they begin to fly over. Stella is beside Aisha in the sun with her hands at the ready.

"Steady, Stella," says Aisha. "Wait for Tecna to signal all the dragonflies are in the kill zone."

Stella begins to panic when she sees the dragonflies opening their jaws to begin a fiery strafing run of the ground below. Grass, bushes, flowers, weeds, homes that had been spared last time are destroyed without pity. Squirrels, mice, butterflies, and all manner of animals and insects flee for their lives, but many do not make it.

On the ground, Silvermist, Rosetta and the others watch as their latest work withers and burns under a swath of dragon fire. Flora sees and feels Silvermist's rage swelling within her and knows that she is about to launch into a hysterical fit of screaming. Flora rushes to her, wraps her in her arms and smothers the Water Faerie's cries in her shoulder. "Easy, easy," she whispers to Silvermist. "We'll save as much as we can." She opens her wings and emits a calming scent.

She feels the Water Faerie slowly relax and calm down, but waits for her to let go first. Suddenly Silvermist's grip tightens, and she leans back a bit, face red as a beet. "Thank you, Flora, I'm better now." She lets go and moves away. "You are a special friend."

"As are you," Flora responds. A sudden loud noise from outside captures their attention. "But right now, we need to focus."

Stella is watching the destruction being wrought below and looks again to Aisha who signals her to wait. There is a flash of light from Tecna's post. "Now!" shouts Aisha and the foresters blow a long blast on their horns. Everyone folds her arms over her eyes. "Now!" shouts Aisha to Stella and Iridessa.

Stella launches herself higher into the air and Iridessa and her Light Faeries surround her around and above. "Solaria sunburst!" yells Stella and a flash of light many times brighter than the sun emanates from her that the Light Faeries scatter throughout the entire kill zone.

The dragonflies, caught dead center of this, lose their formations and many are downed with broken wings and entangled limbs as they struggle with their temporary blindness. Aisha orders a second blast from the horns. Vidia, Leeta and the other Wind Faeries launch from the high branches forming lines parallel and on either side of the dragonflies and blowing their whistle weapons. Many fall as their stabilizers fail but many try to fly under the line of Wind Faeries.

Aisha orders a two note blast of the horns and the Garden and Water Faeries along with Flora break out from behind their blinds and hiding places and begin shrilling with their whistle weapons and many more dragonflies fall.

A group separates from the rest and tries to retreat to its nest but Tecna is ready for them. "Electronic techno grid!" she yells then a solid wall of electro-mesh builds before her. The first line of dragonflies tries to avoid the grid but is unable to break its forward momentum before it crashes into the grid and then a second and third wave pile into that.

Vidia turns to shout orders to her second wave of fast-fliers when she sees Tinker Bell on one of the middle branches blowing on her whistle unaware of a dragonfly homing in on her at ramming speed from behind. Vidia rushes in under it, catching Tinker Bell and flying her to safety narrowly escaping the down-thrust of huge wings.

"Tink! Tink! Are you alright?" cries Vidia in a panic while removing her mask. Tinker Bell looks up into Vidia's face to see tears welling in her eyes.

"Yes," replies Tinker Bell but can say no more before Vidia re-dons her mask then launches herself back into the fray.

The dragonflies are now trying to fly above the Faerie lines but Queen Aisha and her Autumn Forester archers are waiting in the sun for them. The archers unleash a withering and screaming downwards volley of arrows which thanks to Tecna and Musa now had steel tips designed so they shrill during flight. But despite that, their longbows lacked the power to penetrate the dragonflies' armor. Queen Aisha signals the archers to hold fire while Fawn followed by a swarm of fast-flying swallows buzz in and about the dragonflies preventing them from landing.

One of the archers is watching the swallow attack and observes that some them have landed on the dragonflies' heads and are pecking at their eyes and noting how the dragonflies react.

"Aim for the eyes!" he shouts to the other archers. "There's no armor there!" He lets fly and his arrow strikes true penetrating a dragonfly's eye whereupon it falls shrieking to the ground. But a sudden shriek, louder and closer, tears from Fawn who appears to suddenly bend backwards, lose consciousness and tumble from the skies. Bloom does a desperate downward flight to capture the Animal Faerie before she lands in a patch of the fiery inferno below. Bloom lands in a clear spot with a limp Fawn in her arms where Flora has flown in to meet her.

"What has happened to her?" Bloom asks Flora, deeply concerned.

Flora places her hand on the Animal Faerie's head and goes into a trance which soon has her stifling a scream of her own while tears run down her cheeks. "She's in serious empathic shock," she gasps.

"What?" asks Bloom, not understanding.

"She's going to die if we don't get her to one of their healing talents," says Flora urgently. "Here, give her to me. I'll fly her to the Pixie Dust Tree. You wouldn't know what to tell the healer. Goddess! If I only had Fast Flier wings!" and then lifts off towards the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Goddess grant her the speed she needs!" prays Bloom then turns her attention briefly to Aisha who is still hovering with others above the action before taking Flora's place leading the ground troops.

Aisha watches Vidia and Leeta's groups join behind the dragonflies forming a concave wall opening to the Winter Woods and bit by bit force them into the Winter Lands while the archers continue to harry them from above.

"Zephyr, go!" orders Queen Aisha. The Wind Faerie races rapidly towards the border of the Winter Woods. "It's up to you," she shouts across the border to Periwinkle, Gliss, Spike and the other Frost Faeries.

The Winter Faeries drive the dragonflies deep into the Winter Woods with frost, snow and icicles. They and Lord Milori need not to have feared the dragonflies' fire for, in the cold of the Winter Woods, their explosive cargo congeals into so much sludge that fails to ignite. Slush and the Glacier Faeries are soon building an ice wall behind them to lock them in. Inside the box canyon the insects find no way out, and the cold is seeping into them, making them lethargic. Finally unable to sustain flight, they fall, one by one, onto the snow-covered, stony ground. Snow Faeries cover them up, and Glacier Faeries add the finishing touch of a thick layer of ice.

Within minutes, it is over.

Within a short time, Bloom is at the Pixie Hollow infirmary to find out Fawn's status where she finds Flora in conversation with one of the Healing Talents.

"How is she?" asks Bloom, her brows knit.

"She's awake," replies the Healer, "thanks to your quick actions. We had to put her in an isolation chamber that's proof against empathic thought transfer until she woke up."

"Thank the Goddess!" breathes Bloom with a sigh of relief.

"Flora," says Bloom, turning to the empathic Faerie of Nature, "I know you want to stay with Fawn but Queen Aisha has assigned us to do damage assessment. Stella, Musa and Tecna are flying in bringing victims of what Lord Milori calls 'snow blindness'."

"I want to come along with you and Flora, Bloom," comes a timid voice from behind a white curtain.

The Healer pulls back the curtain that was hiding Fawn's bed from view.

"I think that's a bad idea, Sweetie," says Flora while gently caressing the Animal Faerie's cheek but the Healer takes Flora by her arm and takes her aside.

"She needs to go," whispers the Healer to Flora.

"But she has just awoken from a terrible shock!" protests Flora.

"That's exactly why she needs to go," replies the Healer. "Her mind is in a state of emotional turmoil. She needs some sort of closure or she'll spend the rest of her days suffering from a serious mental condition. She may even attempt to take her own life. It's a real danger."

"I see," says Flora now truly anxious over Fawn's condition.

"Just watch over her," begs the Healer, "and bring her straight back here if she shows any unusual symptoms. I'll inform the receptionist to bring you and her to me immediately."

"I promise," whispers Flora.

Within the hour, Fawn, Bloom and Flora are surveying the battle damage. The guard hornets had been released and set to mopping up by stinging to death any fallen dragonflies they find still alive and then settling down to a gruesome feast on their bodies. As the three Faeries fly over, they see a large dragonfly impaled on thorns in a thick thicket where the hornets could not get at it to finish it off.

"I know this one!" cries Fawn. "She is one of the first I ever trained to fly. I was still a novice teacher then and my mistake caused her to fall and be scarred across her face." Then, lighting in front of the downed dragonfly, she screams bitterly, "Why did you do it? Why did you attack us?" then falls to her knees and bursts into wailing, keening and tears.


	17. The Truth At Last

**Chapter 17 : The Truth At Last**

"Miss Fawn?" says the dragonfly, "Is that you? I cannot see you very well." She struggles a bit, but only impales herself more.

"Yes, it's me, S1" she replies, trying to get herself under control.

Just then several hornets, attracted by Fawn's wailing, fly down to attack.

"_**No! **_We need to question this one!" yells Fawn, but the hornets pay no attention, buzzing back and forth, trying to find an angle they could reach the enemy through.

Flora spreads her wings and sends out their calming scent. Thinking their enemy is dead, the hornets buzz off to find others.

Bloom gives a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Flora, I was afraid I would have to use Dragon's Fire against them to make them stop."

"I taught you to fly," says Fawn, kneeling in front of the dragonfly, "The Animal Faeries taught your whole generation to fly. Is this how you repay us? Why did you attack?"

"Queen's orders," says S1, and groans as a thorn digs deeper.

"Let's get her out of there," says Flora.

"No point, Faerie," says S1, "I feel my life leaving. Let me tell what I can while I can."

"Go on, then," says Bloom.

"Our queen is old, dying," says the dragonfly, "Her egg-laying days are nearly over. But there are no new queens being laid, and without one we will end."

"Destroying Pixie Hollow will not give you a new queen," says Flora.

"No, but the Pixie Dust will," says S1, "We were sent to drive you off, so we could take the dust to the queen. She will ingest it, and a new queen will be laid."

Fawn is stunned. "That's what this is about? You need Pixie Dust for your queen?"

"Yes," says S1 in affirmation.

"Faeries and animals and insects were killed or hurt, lives and homes destroyed, Queen Clarion missing…" says Fawn.

"So we did kill your queen," says S1.

"No, you didn't kill her," Bloom says with a bit of heat, "You hurt her badly, but she is safe and far away."

"I do not understand," S1 says after a moment, "Why did you stay? Without a leader, you Faeries should have been lost, unable to oppose us."

"As if," says Bloom, sounding very much like The Trix.

"We picked another queen," Fawn explains, "One already familiar with battle."

S1 digests this, then says, "Strange concept."

"It worked, though," says Bloom, smirking, "We kicked your butts."

"Yes," agrees the dragonfly, "It would not occur to my people to do that. You have won, and soon the entire colony will be dead."

Flora squats down beside Fawn. "If you need dust, why did you not ask the Faeries here for it?"

"Not our way," answers S1, "When we need, we fight, we kill the enemy queen, scatter the rest, and take what we want."

"They_** are **_insects, after all," Fawn murmurs to Flora.

"All this could have been avoided if you had just asked," says Bloom, shaking her head.

"Queen's orders," is the simple and inarguable response.

Fawn and Flora stand up and Bloom steps over to them.

"Well, now we know. We need to tell Queen Aisha," says Fawn.

"What will she do?" asks S1.

The three Faeries look at the dying insect, whose limbs were relaxing as the end came closer.

"We don't know," says Flora, "But it is my hope she will help your kind. I do not like to see unnecessary death and the end of an entire people when it can be avoided."

"Yes, I agree," says Fawn. "I will help try to persuade her."

"S1, hope is all I can offer you. The Aisha I know is fierce in battle, but she is not driven by vengeance. She will take a course she believes is best for all," says Bloom.

"It is enough, thank you." answers the dragonfly. "Miss Fawn, I am glad you were not killed in battle. You were a good teacher."

The Animal Faery starts crying again. "Thank you, S1, I hope someday to teach your next generation."

"I as well. Goodbye." the light in the eyes faded, and S1 was gone.

Flora and Bloom spend several minutes comforting Fawn, then the three of them head off to find Queen Aisha.


	18. Live and Let Live

**Chapter 18 : Live And Let Live**

Queen Aisha listens attentively as Fawn nervously relates the information she had gleaned from her conversation with the dying dragonfly, S1, to Her and the assembly of ministers, guild heads, aristocracy, the Winx and several other high ranking individuals speaking through a device Musa calls a loudspeaker so she could be heard clearly in all parts of the crowded hall.

"If the dragonflies require Pixie Dust for their queen and for the continuation of their colony and their species, then I say we should let them have it," states a white-haired, elderly Sparrow Man called the Keeper who has a large tome tucked under his arm and a hand on several others piled up upon a table beside him.

"What?" yells Minister Red Leaf outraged and the other Ministers back up his stand.

"Do you not read your own history, Minister Red Leaf?" replies the Keeper. "If you did, you would have known that the dragonflies inhabited Never Land and took claim of Pixie Hollow millennia before we ever did. We are relative newcomers compared to them."

"Explain," orders Queen Aisha, indicating that all should keep silent until the Keeper is finished.

The Keeper adjusts his glasses and opens the tome he had under his arm and begins, "According to the Chronicles, when the first Faeries came to Never Land and to Pixie Hollow they found it deserted – so they thought. It was because a new dragonfly queen had been born that very year so there was no need for them to be in Pixie Hollow. When this queen grew old and was near her end, the dragonflies came back to Pixie Hollow and to the Pixie Dust Tree where they found us there. They never explained their need for Pixie Dust – they just came_ en masse _and started taking. But by then, several generations of Faeries came into being and lived out their lives, but with each new generation they became more and more dependent on Pixie Dust to survive. When the Faeries of that era saw that the dragonflies were about to take all of the Pixie Dust – push turned to shove and then into all-out war. The dragonflies lost that war only because of their one-track mindedness and also because they had never before encountered a species that would stand its ground and fight back. The bottom line still is, though, that we are squatters on_ their _land and, historically speaking,_ they _have more right to the Pixie Dust than do we."

Another furor breaks out among the Pixie Hollowers so Queen Aisha has to resort to using Musa's loudspeaker to be heard above them and call them once again to order.

"This is turning ugly all around," whispers Flora.

Tecna puts up her hand to be recognized and Queen Aisha nods to her.

"If I may express my opinion," begins Tecna, "it seems to me that during the last war, the dragonflies still got enough Pixie Dust for their queen to lay royal eggs and left enough behind for Faeries to survive as well. Has there been a dramatic increase in the Pixie Hollow population since?

"No, My Lady," replies Minister Hyacinth, "our numbers have remained pretty much static since the initial expansion."

"Is the Pixie Dust Tree still producing the same amount of dust since then?" inquires Tecna.

"Aye, Mi Quine," replies Faerie Gary, "In fact, there's bin an increase in the doost the Cabre produces."

"Then it seems strange to me," concludes Tecna, "that if there was enough Pixie Dust for dragonflies and Faeries from that time to survive then why should there not be enough now? If you are experiencing a shortage of Pixie Dust then I think it is because you must be wasting it or hoarding it."

"Naw jist a body moment haur!" growls Faerie Gary and Terence and the other Dust Faeries fold their arms with angry looks at Tecna. "We hae bin o'erseein' o'er the mauken an' the shellin' uit ay Pixie Doost fur centuries an' hae onswervenly followed the ascribed devises an' ways since the time ay the fra-ayerst Doost Keepers. fa 'en ur ye, Mi Quine, tae besmerch the way we dae things?"

"If you have been following the same methods and procedures since that time," counters Tecna, "then that is probably why you are having difficulties now. It is time for you to reassess your use of Pixie Dust. I'll bet you odds that you will find that in most cases you have been using a pound of Pixie Dust to do a task for which a pinch would have sufficed."

There is another uproar over this whereupon Queen Aisha again has to assert order. "Everyone will get her or his chance to speak," she tells them, "but let's do it in an orderly fashion. Now, Duchess Flora, I believe you have something to say."

"Why are they getting to do all the talking?" growls someone in the crowd and Queen Aisha bangs her staff for order.

"Who dares to say that?!" interjects Vidia, angrily searching the crowd. "If it weren't for the Winx and the guidance of Queen Aisha most of you would be dead or suffering a far worse fate. They put their own lives in danger to save ours and their advice has always been sound. So silence – all of you. Show some respect and let Duchess Flora speak!"

"Ouch!" whispers Stella to Musa. "She's really nailed it to them where it hurts. Remind me never to get into her bad book."

"Vidia may be a difficult Faerie to get along with," whispers Tinker Bell, "but when there is hardship or danger she is always there standing up for us. We did wrong by her by accusing her of running out on us before she got a chance to tell her side of things."

"I guess it's our turn to eat a goodly slice of humble pie and to apologize to her," agrees Rosetta.

Flora stands up to speak – her face somewhat red. "You must forgive Duchess Tecna, for her blunt manner of speaking but overall I have to agree with her. You are very much like children who have been living for all this time in the lap of overabundance and with overly generous parents. It is time for you to grow up and to learn that magic and Pixie Dust don't grow on trees," then has to pause to groan and blush over her inadvertent pun but it starts a small ripple of laughter through the assembly and tensions seem to ease somewhat.

"We are not trying to take over or tell you how to run things at Pixie Hollow," continues Flora. "However…, we want to put you wise to what we have long since learned the hard way. That is that magic and also Pixie Dust are resources that are as hard to come by and just as easily squandered as any other types of energy. You must start thinking beyond today or tomorrow or the next season and start thinking on planning your futures and the futures of Pixie Hollowers yet to come and take more responsibility for what you have."

There is a murmur of assent to that.

"And we owe the dragonflies a debt that many of us haven't realized," says Fawn being emboldened to speak. "The dragonflies keep in check many creatures that prey upon us such as wolf spiders, scorpions, blindworms, snakes and others," and there are shivers and tears from many who have survived narrow escapes or lost dear ones. "Even the hawks don't want to tangle with them and, for the most part, they have left us alone and allowed us to live on what the Keeper has shown us to be their land. For all that, what right have we to deny them the Pixie Dust they need every few hundred seasons to survive?"

"A good point," says Queen Aisha. "Perhaps we can start by putting aside, let's say, maybe a tenth of each batch produced towards their needs?"

"Well, maybe for the long term," replies Fawn, "but they need Pixie Dust now and have no way to transport it to their nest because they lost most of their fliers in battle."

"I have a question then," says Stella. "You have…" she begins then stops short of breaking her oath of secrecy. Oh! Er…, Okay…, what if I told you that I could produce a concentrated version of Pixie Dust that will be much easier to transport to the dragonflies."

Faerie Gary and Terence, the Ministers, the Keeper, and the Winx and Tinx huddle for a discussion.

"What ur ye proposin'?" asks Faerie Gary.

"Do the dragonflies really need just Yellow Pixie Dust or can they use the other colors as well?" Stella wants to know.

"According to archival records," says the Keeper, "they were taking everything except for Red Pixie Dust."

"Then I think that if they had enough of the Violet Pixie Dust they won't need anything else," says Stella, "and I am sure that I can produce it without any muss, fuss or bother."

"Haw can ye dae 'at, Mi Quine?" asks Faerie Garry, wide-eyed and scratching his head. "It takes a lot ay Blue Pixie Doost an' a huir uv a complex speel tae produce jist a fistful ay Violit Pixie Doost."

"I'm willing to bet that the spell generates a certain frequency of light that triggers the change," continues Stella. "If I can find out what that frequency is, then I'm sure I can produce enough Violet Pixie Dust in a very short time and with a lot less Blue Pixie Dust."

"Let's continue this in the Pixie Dust Room," whispers Queen Aisha then turns around to dismiss the assembly bidding all to go think upon what they have learned and to come up with other ways to better manage their resources.


	19. Dust the Colors of the Rainbow

**Chapter 19 : Dust The Colors Of The Rainbow**

Within a few minutes, all are gathered together in the Pixie Dust Room.

"Naw, Mi Quine, teel me again abit the mauken ay Violit Pixie Doost withit usin' a speel," demands Faerie Gary of Stella.

"It is the frequency and intensity of the light and not the spell that creates the different types of Pixie Dust," Stella tries to explain. "Bring me some of the Blue Pixie Dust and I shall try to convert it into the others."

"That eh'd loch tae see ye dae," says Faerie Gary scornfully, "but braw. Terence, brin' half a wee bowl ay Blue Pixie Doost haur."

Terence is soon back with a bowl of Blue Pixie Dust.

"Fine," says Stella. "Let's use this long table here. Place a small pile of the dust here as a control then a pile for all the other colors – except for red, naturally. Tecna, I want you to take measurement readings of each pile for later reference."

Stella waits for Tecna to finish then puts her hand over the second pile and a yellow light emanates from her hand. Within seconds, the color of the Blue Pixie Dust begins to change to yellow. "I have the frequency now to increase the intensity," and the yellow light from her hand becomes almost unbearably bright. "There," she says with satisfaction, "Yellow Pixie Dust." She moves to the other piles to create Green, then Orange and finally Violet.

"Hoo did she dae 'at?!" exclaims Faerie Gary astounded and his jaw dropping.

"It is because Stella is the Faerie of Sunlight and Moonlight," smiles Bloom. "She is the mistress of any process involving light."

"Yeah, and you should see how she can light up the joint at disco parties," laughs Musa. "This makes me wonder. If the Pixie Dust is changed by light then what might it become when exposed to sound?"

"Something we can explore later," says Queen Aisha, "but for the moment, let's concentrate our efforts on Violet Pixie Dust. Tecna, any observations?"

"Yes," says Tecna. "There is a direct relationship between the spectrum of light and the Pixie Dust it produces. The intensity of the light speeds up the process. Stella seems also to be generating a third more Violet Pixie Dust than the amount of the Blue Pixie Dust she starts off with."

" Noo 'at is a miracle!," gasps Faerie Gary and the others stare at Stella astounded.

Within five hours, Stella has generated five large bags of Violet Pixie Dust but then has to be helped to a sofa to lie down and recuperate. "I have never felt so spent even after a long weekend's shopping spree," she moans and all laugh.

"You know," says Flora, addressing the group, "I think the best long range plan for the dragonflies is to give them their own Pixie Dust Tree. And perhaps all the seasons should have one as well."

"Can that be done?" asks Queen Aisha.

"No reason why it can't if I can get some tree seeds," she replies.

"Well, er…, we don't have any for the moment," stammers Minister Sunflower embarrassed then Flora frowns at her.

"Pixie Dust Tree seeds are a delicacy," explains Rosetta. "We gather them to eat as soon as they are ripe. This cycle's harvest is already gone." Then thinking for a moment she adds, "But I'm sure that new trees can be started from young branches."

"Good," says Queen Aisha. "Duchess Flora, Rosetta, I'm issuing you both a royal decree to start planting these new trees immediately. And Faerie Gary, I charge you and your staff with the training of the new regional Dust Faeries."

"I can start building the new scales, Majesty," says Tinker Bell. "And I'm sure that the accuracy of the one here could be improved upon as well."

"You can also start standardizing all your weights and measures," adds Tecna, "so an 'acorn' here is the exact same as an acorn anywhere else in Pixie Hollow."

"An excellent idea, Duchess Tecna," says Queen Aisha. "I am putting you in charge of getting the Tinkers started on this. Good suggestions all of you. Keep it up."

The next day, the Winx and Tinx transport the bags of Violet Pixie Dust that Stella created and drop them about the dragonfly colony. It did not take them long to figure out what the gift was for and to drag the sacks into the interior of the nest.

Later that day, Flora plants the first new Pixie Dust Tree at the entrance to the dragonfly colony. Again, something in the dragonflies' collective memory kicks in and minor workers start transporting water for and burying rotting leaves about the young tree. Queen Aisha commands Vidia, Faerie Gary and Rosetta to map out the best places to plant the remaining trees. A problem arises when trying to find a location for the Winter Forest tree until Lord Milori tells Flora of Slush's friend 'Rooty'. Flora examines the root to find that it had already adapted to withstand the harsh winter climate. It did not take much coaxing for it to start developing into the Winter Forest tree. Then, by the authority invested in her by Queen Aisha, she appoints the Glacier Faerie, Slush, as the keeper of the new tree.

A week later, a winged dragonfly burr-rumbles into the center of Pixie Hollow to announce that the old queen, after ingesting Violet Pixie Dust, laid a clutch of royal eggs and that the survival of the colony is assured.

Queen Aisha's final official act during her rule of Pixie Hollow is to issue the Proclamation of Forgiveness which heralds a new era of cooperation among dragonflies and Faeries.


	20. Return of the Queen

**Chapter 20 : Return of the Queen**

The Queen of the Pixie Hollow Faeries opens her eyes slowly, letting them focus. The sounds and smells were strange, and she knew someone was nearby, but did not feel herself in danger. There was something wrong with what her eyes told her, but she could not puzzle out what it was right at the moment. Her thoughts are confused with the dreams she had been having and the sudden shift in circumstance.

She realizes she is lying in a very comfortable but unfamiliar bed, covered with a soft blanket made of a material she didn't know.

"Queen Clarion? Are you awake, now?" asks a voice she didn't recognize. It seemed loud and booming to her, and she turns her head to locate the source.

A giant came into her sight, a human-sized woman standing nearby and holding a box of some kind. She is rather thick, with reddish-brown hair and glasses, and a kind face. Her fear spikes, and she tries to move away, causing an unpleasant pulling sensation along her side. Not pain, just a feeling something wasn't right.

"You are safe, Majesty," says the woman, glancing at the box, "You are in the infirmary at the Alfea School for Faeries. I am Nurse Ophelia." She takes what looks to Clarion like a pencil and taps the box in several places with it. It makes an odd noise in response.

It takes Clarion a minute to process what she had been told; her thoughts still fuzzy and confused but slowly clearing. She realizes what was wrong with what she saw; the room was far too big.

"You are probably disoriented from the painkillers I gave you," Ophelia explains, putting down the box and taking a step closer. "Don't worry, your mind will clear shortly."

"I… Ophe… Alfea…" she struggles to think. "Oh… Alfea. I did make it! I'm here!" She tries to sit up, but the pulling sensation stops her and she lies back down. "Faragonda! Where is she? I have to talk to her!"

"She's on the way over. I notified her as soon as you awoke," answers the nurse.

"Thank you… may I have some water, please?"

"There is a pitcher and glass to your right," says Ophelia, "And since they are your size, it would be best if you pour it yourself. If you can't, I think I can manage it with a spell."

Doing her best to ignore the pulling, Clarion pours herself a glass of water, and finds it as pure and refreshing as that found at home.

"Ah, much better," she says as the door opens and Faragonda comes in.

"Clarion! How are you feeling?" asks the white-haired headmistress. She stops a few steps away, not wanting to make the guest uncomfortable by towering over her.

"Better, thank you, but that's not important right now! Pixie Hollow is under attack by the giant dragonflies!" she exclaims.

"Yes, I know," answers Faragonda,

"I have to get back and help! Will you aid me?" This time she ignores the sensations and sits up.

"That was twenty-six days ago. A lot has happened since then. Are you up to hearing about it?" asks Faragonda.

"Yes, I must know! Are my people safe? What happened to the Tree and the land?" asks Clarion.

"Please, Majesty, don't get excited!" protests Ophelia, "You are mending, but not yet fully healed. Relax!"

"I cannot! I must…"

"You must continue to heal," Faragonda interrupts, "Don't worry, things are under control. Pixie Hollow took some damage, and there were casualties, but the fight with the dragonflies is over."

Clarion looks at her friend for a long moment, then decides to trust her and lays back down. "Tell me, please."

And Faragonda does, leaving out nothing. She tells her what Aisha reported, as well as what she observed herself while keeping an eye on her students.

Clarion asks several questions to clarify some things, but mostly listens closely. Then she is silent for some time, thinking about it all.

"These students of yours… they seem to be good Faeries, and have done their best for Pixie Hollow." says Clarion at last. "And this Aisha… she will relinquish the throne when I return?"

"Yes," nods Faragonda, "They have told me they love Pixie Hollow and your people, but their own lives and homes are waiting for them here."

"Very good Faeries," murmurs Clarion.

"The best," agrees Faragonda, "It seems to be a coincidence that they were ready to visit when the attack came, but there might have been a greater purpose behind it. We may find out, in time."

"Speaking of time, when will I be able to go home?" asks the queen.

"Most of your healing was done while you slept," answers Ophelia, "Not much more to go. You can probably leave in a few days."

"Have I an injury? What is this sensation on my right side?" Clarion asks.

"That is where the dragonfly fire touched you. I am sorry, but you will have a scar there for life. Fortunately the attack missed your wings; we would not have been able to fix those." says Faragonda.

"I thank you for your efforts on my behalf," nods Clarion.

"Of course, my friend," smiles Faragonda.

Three days later found Clarion, fully healed and standing on the dais that gave access to Pixie Hollow. Faragonda and Griselda are also there.

When she arrived, her dress had been damaged beyond salvaging, but a well-known clothes designer in Magix had gleefully taken on the task of making a replacement. It was a short-sleeved dress of pale yellow and gold filigree trim, with a full skirt. It fit her perfectly. Her crown had been lost during her escape.

Clarion looks up at Faragonda. "Fare well, my friends. I thank you for your help in our time of need, and remind you that we will come if you need us." She bowed deeply to them. "May the glow of the Pixie Dust Tree ever light your path."

Griselda and Faragonda bow in their turn. "Thank you, Majesty. It has been an honor to give aid when needed. Come visit soon! Goodbye!"

With that, Queen Clarion went home.

In Pixie Hollow, her appearance is greeted with loud cheering from the many Faeries who were waiting. She looks around and smiles, waving to them. "It is good to be home," she thinks.

Before her are the four Ministers and the Alfea Faeries are behind them. But in front is a girl with dark skin, deep blue eyes, and long, thick curly brown hair, wearing the crown she had lost during her escape. She steps forward and kneels before her. "Queen Clarion, I am Princess Aisha of Andros. With the consent of your Ministers, I have ruled in your stead during this crisis. I wish now to relinquish the Crown of Pixie Hollow to its rightful Queen." She takes off the modest crown and offers it to Clarion with both hands.

"Princess Aisha, I accept this burden, and thank you for your service, both to Pixie Hollow and to me," says Clarion, and takes the crown. She puts it on and feels complete.

Aisha stands up, and both wave to the surrounding Faeries. The even louder cheering went on for several minutes.

Over the next few days Clarion is brought up to speed on events. She toured the damaged areas, now once again healed by Flora and the Garden and Water Faeries, and saw the rebuilding of homes and workplaces as it progressed.

A wake was held in memory of those who lost their lives, and Queen Clarion was among the mourners, along with the Ministers.

Clarion and Milori's reunion at his home was private, and later the Queen would smile whenever she thought about it.

In her audience chamber, Clarion heard many stories of the Winx and in particular Queen Aisha, whose style of leadership was very different from her own. The Ministers did complain a bit, but not loudly or too much. They respected Aisha and what she accomplished, but they had never worked so hard in their lives.

She confirmed Vidia's appointment as Queen's Cartographer, and in her turn Vidia turned over her supervisory duties with the Fast-Flyer Guild to Leeta. She had every intention of continuing to help with the seasonal changes, but now her focus was different, and she had to give attention to it.

Vidia's arrow wound healed, but she too would carry scars for the remainder of her days.

A ceremony was held in the Great Hall of the Tree where the six girls were made citizens of Pixie Hollow. It was attended by every Faerie, and the party afterwards went on all night.

Later, Tinker Bell showed them the plans she had drawn up to build them a house for when they came back. She told them it would be built on an otherwise uninhabited island near the Pixie Dust Tree. She hoped to have it finished by their next visit.


	21. Time to Say Goodbye

**Chapter 21 : Time to Say Goodbye**

One day the Tinx visit Vidia at her home in the Sour Plum Tree.

"Hi, everyone! What are you doing here?" she asks in surprise, stepping aside so they could enter.

"We need to talk to you, Sugarplum," says Rosetta.

"Well… sure, I guess," Vidia says, sitting down. Her wound was twinging a bit.

"First, we want you to know we're sorry for doubting you when the dragonflies first attacked," says Silvermist. "It was wrong of us to assume you were running away, when you were really putting yourself in danger."

"Yeah, you shouldn't have done that," answers the fast flyer, a bit of anger in her voice.

The others flush red for a moment, and hang their heads. "We apologize."

"Thank you," says Vidia briskly, "Now, if that's all, I have a lot to do." She points toward the door.

"It's not all," says Fawn.

"Then what?" Vidia stands tall, despite the pain in her leg, and folds her arms.

Tinker Bell steps forward. "Vidia, ever since that incident at Lizzie's, you've been hanging out with us more, and we want that to continue."

"We all consider you a friend," says Iridessa, "We hope you think of us as friends too."

This takes Vidia aback, never expecting such a statement from anyone. "Well, I…"

"Please, Vidia," pleas Silvermist, "We want you with us, at work or play."

Vidia turns scarlet, and is at a complete loss for words.

Rosetta holds out her hand, and Tinker Bell, Silvermist, Fawn, and Iridessa put theirs atop it.

"Faith!"

"Trust!"

They all recite, and look at the fast flyer, who stares at them all for a long moment. Then she smiles, and puts her hand on top. "And Pixie Dust!"

"And Pixie Dust!" everyone adds, sealing the deal.

"Thanks, everyone!" says Vidia, and is surrounded by the other five Faeries, who hug her tightly. "Now I have friends. Real ones," she thinks, and despite her best efforts, some tears do fall.

At last it was time for the Winx to go home to Alfea. Pixie Hollow still had some healing to do, but was in good hands and they had no worries for it.

A party was held in the Autumn Woods near the log into the Winter Forest so the Faeries there could participate as well. It lasted all night, with Faeries coming and going as their work shifts dictated.

Clarion and Aisha stood a little aside from the others, talking.

"Tell me, what do you think of Pixie Hollow now that you have had a taste of being queen?" Clarion asks.

"I love this place," Aisha answers, "I love the Faeries, the animals, the Tree, the Seasons, everything!

But to tell the truth, I am glad to give up ruling it. I'm still young, and my friends and I likely have many more adventures to come before we have to settle down."

Clarion smiles. "I want you to know that your deeds will not be forgotten. Your name will be added to the history books as one of the true Queens of Pixie Hollow, not just as a temporary replacement. Your friends will be remembered as honored heroes."

"Really?" Aisha's Blue eyes open wide, and a grin appears. "Thank you! We never expected that! Just like we never expected citizenship!"

"It is the least you deserve from us," Clarion says. "Not to mention a queen should be a citizen of the land she rules!" and they both laugh and return to the party.

The Winx girls and Tinker Bell and her friends gather together, knowing it would be the next to last time for a while. Invitations to visit are made and accepted, and promises to help as well.

"And by the way," says Stella, "We talked about this, and we want to bestow an honor upon you."

"Stella! It's not an honor!" protests Tecna.

"Shush!" says the Solarian Princess. "Since we are the Winx Club, we want to give your group the title of the Tinx Club!"

A moment of stunned silence, then all of the Pixie Hollow Faeries concerned crack up. Except Vidia, of course, who crosses her arms and rolls her eyes. But even she couldn't help but smile.

Tecna finally gets her chance to draw Vidia aside to ask the fast flyer's advice on how to solve her problem with the F.T.L. racers. Vidia listens attentively then fixes Tecna with an "It's oh so obvious!" look.

"You need additional stabilizers under each wing," Vidia tells her. "Ask Duchess Musa to show you the dragonfly model she has to see how to do it."

"I got a chance for a good look at the real thing up-close and personal," says Tecna then does some rapid calculations in her head whereupon her indigo eyes go wide as she exclaims, "It's oh so obvious!"

"Well, du-uh!" says Vidia but not unkindly so both are laughing.

"Duchess Tecna," says Vidia while waggling an accusing finger at her, "you are much too much in love with your technology. You should get out of your box and explore nature more – even take up freehand drawing. And…," she adds with a wink, "if you don't know how to use real pencils, brushes and ink, I'm sure I can manage teaching you Nature Drawing Beginner's Level before you leave – you could start by learning to draw sour plums."

"It has just occurred to me," thinks Tecna, "that Vidia plays Miss Griselda to Queen Clarion's Miss Faragonda. On the outside she's tough and prickly but on the inside I think she's really sweet."

The next morning, the Winx are set to leave Pixie Hollow amidst tears and hugs. Friendships had been forged, and ties strengthened. Life had changed in the Hollow, and the Winx had changed from the experience.

"My friends, never forget you are welcome back at any time!" says Clarion, "And the sooner, the better!"

"Thank you, Majesty!" return the Winx in unison. "We hope to see you all soon!"

Everyone was saddened to watch as they disappeared from the transfer point.

"I'm going to miss them," sighs Silvermist, quietly.

"We all are," answers Fawn, and the Tinx leave to resume their duties.

"Welcome home, girls!" is the first thing they hear when they appear on the transfer stone. A large Miss Faragonda and Miss Griselda are waiting for them.

"Thank you, ma'am!" says Bloom, who flies up to face her, followed by the others. "It is great to be home again!"

"I have a question," says Tecna, moving forward, "How long will it take the Pixie Dust to wear off?"

Faragonda and Griselda look at each other and smile. "A few days. A good bath will help, but by now it's been taken into your systems and will have to wear off naturally."

"But it's no excuse for missing classes!" adds Griselda. "I expect to see you all on time tomorrow morning! You have a lot of catching up to do!"

The six mini-Faeries gape at the woman.

"Is she serious?" grumbles Musa.

"Let's go back to Pixie Hollow!" says Stella with a groan.

"Yes, lets. I think I forgot to restore a section of burned lawn," says Flora, but with a smile.

"Now go back to your rooms. I have left some materials on a few spells that will help you use things while you are small." the severe teacher adds, adjusting her glasses.

Bloom sighs. "Let's go, gang! A hot bath awaits!"

"There_** is **_that to consider!" adds Aisha.

"Logical," says Tecna.

"But I have a feeling it's gonna be a _**long**_ few days," adds Stella.

And the six Faeries known collectively as the Winx Club take their leave of the school's Headmistress and start the process of integrating back into their lives.

The End


End file.
